Hocus Pocus: The Next Generation
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: Semma/Halloween fic! What if it was another group of teenagers we all know and love who were the ones who brought back the Sanderson sisters on Halloween night? This is set between season4, and Sean and Emma never broke up! Will the witches succeed when a virgin lights the candle? Some Jay/Manny in the story too and our other favorite characters like Jt, Spinner, Liberty and Paige!
1. The Sanderson Sisters

_'On All Hallows Eve_ _  
_ _when the moon is round_ _  
_ _a virgin shall summon us_ _  
_ _from under the ground'_

Even as he tried to pay attention, more for Emma's sake then his own, Sean shook his head to himself - this story was so stupid. Their town practically fed off this shit!

He itched his temple, careful of his black tuke of course, and he boredly glanced around the room with his steal blue eyes. He turned his head to sneak a glance at his girlfriend, Emma, who was beside him, in her cute little jean skirt and white tank top, her new bangs from the start of this year growing out to the side now. Her hands were folded on the desk, her long tanned legs crossed under the desk. Sean smirked, and while she looked _so adorably_ into the story, he playfully moved the front leg of her chair so she'd move closer to beside him, as if right next to him wasn't close enough.

"Sean!" she snapped in a whisper after she gasped then giggled, knowing he caught her in a trance because she was so into the story. She slapped him playfully back as he laughed silently, his dimples digging into his handsome face.

The whole class was so into the story though! Even Jt was leaning forward on his desk, mouth dropped open wide.

Mrs. Kwan continued speaking through Sean and Emma's playful fight. "No one knew what became of Thackery Binx those 300 years ago. Some say, that on Halloween night a black cat still guards the old Sanderson house warning off any who might make the witches come back to life."

"Give me break," Paige spoke up in the middle of class, Hazel was beside her and filing her nails, "I'm so sick of hearing this story over and over again." she rolled her eyes.

"Don't believe it?" asked a voice, and she turned to her boyfriend. Spinner and Jimmy chuckled from behind her when she turned to glare.

Hazel snapped back, "Everyone knows that Halloween was invented by the candy companies. These are just old tales to scare everyone for fun."

"Their old haunted mansion is right downtown," taunted Toby to Paige and Hazel, all matter-of-fact like. "You can't deny proof. That's been sitting there for 100 years!"

Paige snorted, "So they say. It's probably a Hollywood hoax."

"We don't live in Hollywood." a bored, monotone voice from Jt chimed in. He just felt like Paige should know that.

"You know what I mean." snapped Paige, narrowing her eyes and scoffing. She remembered the days when Jt Yorke would agree with just about anything she said back in the day, where was that guy?!

"It's a conspiracy!" Spinner stated emphatically, trying to make fun of even his own girl friend and Hazel for not joining in on the fun. Halloween was a blast! Why complain about a cute old scary story all us kids were told about on Hallows eve?

Emma couldn't help but put her two cents in as well, playing with her pencil as she turned to look over her shoulder at Paige, "There are roots around the Sandersons house from that oak tree that was planted beside it 100 years ago. It's larger than the oak tree we have in front of our school, that we know has been there for at least 65 years because there is photo proof.. So how could you not believe that haunted house has been there for more than 100 years and isn't a hoax?"

"Magic isn't **real,** Emma." spat Paige, like any idiot would know that. From beside her, Hazel muttered, "Tree hugger."

Emma tried not to smile, turning back forward and shaking her head.

Not _everyone_ could be blessed with beauty **and brain.**

Sean leaned more back in his seat next to Emma to also look over his shoulder, raising a taunting eyebrow at the girls, "I think we were talking about if a haunted house was real or not. Not magic, **Tinkerbell**."

Some of the class laughed, and the girls faces went red, Paige more than Hazels. Emma bit her lip as she smiled more now and narrowed her eyes to her boyfriend of now 4 years (maybe on and off but definitely on for good now!)

He chuckled and shook his head, turning back forward as well and snaking an arm around Emma as another person added themselves into the conversation.

"Anyone ever gone down there?" everyone went quiet, and they all turned slowly to the person who had asked in the back row. Ellie Nash, of course, the school goth. Red head, black lipstick, black clothes.

Everyone blinked, and glanced around as nobody spoke up. Guess that said it all.

The bell rang, sparing everyone from listening any more to Hazel and Paige bitch and complain like they usually did..

"Well that was fun." Manny said, going to Emma and Sean as Emma laughed and agreed.

She grabbed her books, and then Sean slipped his hand into hers, "Lets get out of this hellhole." Sean muttered.

Emma gave him a look as he led her out, eagerly. "It's only lunch, Sean. Got 3 more classes to go after." she reminded playfully.

Manny laughed and followed them to The Dot.

Sean would never change, and Emma would always love those parts about him. They leveled another out. When Sean wanted to do something bad, Emma was his 'angel' on his shoulder and when Emma may need a little shove to do something fun or needed to let loose, Sean would be there. She was always in control, and he was always out of it, so they balanced another out. They were perfect together.

On the way to the Dot, Sean had to give the people of their town some credit – they did Halloween right! Every house as far as you could see was decorated to the nines. Fake cob webs, spiders, strobe lights, pumpkins. Candy was given out in full-size bars too every year!

"Pumpkins for 1 dollar!" Liberty Van Zandt cheered happily when her friends stopped just outside the Dot where she sat at a small booth her and Jt fixed up to sell some pumpkins this week.

"Ouuu!" squeeled Manny, digging into her purse for change. Sean and Emma waited as she grabbed two baby pumpkins and told Emma almost demandingly, "We're carving these after school."

"Okay." Emma said, raising her hands as if a gun was pointed at her and laughed.

They went up the stairs of the Dot, and when Sean held the door open for Manny and Emma to go into the Dot, he had to roll his eyes at the corny matt on the ground that screamed bloody mary when they went by. Emma jumped a bit though and clung to him, which made him smirk and forget about calling the poor matt stupid. He put his hand on the small of her back, and led her inside.

"BAMBAM!" they heard as soon as they stepped into the Dot. Jay Hogart, of course. "Over here!"

He was sitting alone, and, to Emma, was being a little too nice lately for Jay Hogart. Was this a trick, instead of a treat?

They sat down at the booth he saved for them, but Emma then had to admit, he had to be nice now since this year was a bummer for Jay. Alex dumped him, Towerz was dating Liberty (until just recently breaking up), and Sean told Jay to go stick 'it' up his ass if he had a problem with him and Emma together . They all knew Jay was just threatened by Emma though since never knowing a girl who was so independent and also pretty. That could be scary to a guy like Jay I guess.

So Jay's been kind of turning over a new leaf. Well, sort of. "Nice pumpkins, Dimples." he said to Manny.

Manny scowled at him, putting down the two small pumpkins from holding them around her chest. She **knew** what he meant though. Maybe her top was a little too low for October.

Jay smirked and watched her sit across him with her hot little glare.

"So, Jay.." taunted Emm playfully to get his attention off Manny, "Going trick or treating tonight?"

He gave her a fake laugh and they shared a 'I still don't like you but lets not tell Sean' look. "I'm a little too old for that now, Greenpeace. And I'm a little exhausted from last nights devil night."

Sean smirked back at him and nodded until he groaned when Emma smacked his hard ab'd stomach. She would of blushed if not so mad right now.

"You went out?!" she snapped, "What'd you do? Vandelize houses and throw cliche toilet paper everywhere?" she glared at Jay next, "Steal **candy** bars again for old time sake?"

"We painted the town red." Jay declared with a proud grin.

"Not true." denied Sean, giving Emma his best puppy dog eyes, "We only did **minor** things Em, I swear-"

Jay leaned in closer, hissing under his breath, "Could you at least **pretend** we are still badasses man!? God! You're killin' my rep." he leaned back in a huff.

Maybe Degrassi was still afraid of Sean and Jay (Like they should be), but Jay was really losing his edge and didn't want anyone to know, and Sean was such a softy when Emma was around! So damn... "Annoying!" Jay declared out loud, childishly.

"What is your problem, coco banana's?!" Manny snapped under her breath, gazing at the old people giving her and their group weird glances from Jay's out burst.

His full lips nearly pouted, tapping his fingers on his mug of coffee and maybe a pinch of some vodka from the flask in his jacket. "I'm just so .. .B **ORED**!"

"Lets do something fun tonight then." Sean said.

"We are." Emma insisted, perking up a bit and excited for tonights plans "We are going to Ashley Kerwins party."

Manny gasped, clapping her hands together, "I heard her Dads really decorated the place to look like a haunted house." Manny squealed with excitement

" **Or,** " Sean said, leaning forward on the table and his eyes almost twinkled when an idea formed into his head. Jay raised an eyebrow, liking the near menace look Sean got.

"Yea?" Jay asked.

Both the girls shared a look and rolled their eyes smiling.

"Or we could go to a **real** haunted house." Sean declared. "The _Sanderson_ Sisters house." his smirk turned into a grin.

Jay smirked over to the girls, who both looked worriedly at another.

 **AUTHOR NOTE : DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! EeEk, this is SO going to get me in the mood for Halloween! Leave some reviews on what you guys want to see! I'm going to try not to go word by word from the movie, that's always kind of annoying! Who do you guys want the group to be? Jay, Manny, Sean and just Emma? Or them and Jt, Toby, Liberty? Leave a comment!**


	2. You Scared?

"Mr Armstrong," Darcy said, wrinkling her nose up and raising her hand from her desk. She sat in the dark, as everyone did to watch the movie he put on for math class.

"Hmm?" he just muttered, not watching the movie, but grading papers, and oddly not looking bothered by the screaming going on in the flick, echoing around the room...

"Is it really okay to be watching something like this?" On tv, played Freddy Krueger's, Nightmare on Elm street.

He looked up, and blinked at her, before looking back down.

Manny giggled from beside her, causing Darcy to roll her eyes.

((**))

"I just don't agree that just because it's Halloween, we should be watching gory movies." Darcy complained to her friends in the hallway after school.

Kids were screaming, running up and down the hall, excited for the events of tonight.

Emma gave Manny a knowing grin without Darcy catching it as she pushed her books into her locker. She closed the door, and they walked outside. Some guys ran buy, throwing fake cob web on them and Darcy shrieked.

Okay, so, truth be told, Darcy just hated Halloween and all the 'tricks'. Plus, her parents called October 30 and 31st, both, devils night. Catholics weren't into Halloween night.

"So are you coming over too for predrinks before the party?" Manny asked Darcy, following Emma down the school steps and sucking in the autumn air. The weather was perfect for today.

Emma caught glimpse of Sean, over by their meet up spot across the street. He was talking and laughing with Jay and Spinner by that old classic orange civic. Who knew what they talked about, those Delinquents. Emma shook her head smiling and paused for Manny to finish up with Darcy so they could walk home together.

"Can't." Darcy miserably scoffed, "I gotta bring my annoying sister out for halloween first." Darcy rolls her eyes, not seeing Claire behind her until the girl, in a school uniform (Not even theres), came up and punched the back of her arm, "Ow you little brat!" Darcy runs after her.

Manny giggles and turns to Emma, "Ready?"

Emma nodded and they waited to cross the street to meet up with Sean. "Did Joey suck you into bringing Angie too?" Manny asked and feared the answer.

Emma happily answered, "Nope. They are bringing Angie and Jack to their neighborhood this time, Joey and Caitlin are throwing some Halloween party and peoples kids were invited too. So, parents get to party too this year, and I'm home alone most the night." she shrugged with joy.

"Cool, maybe I'll sleepover?" Suggested Manny as they began to cross the street and Manny noticed Emma's eyes locked on Sean, her head tilted a bit.. which meant for Emma, she was in lala land. Manny tried not to giggle at how distracted Emma looked.

Manny loved that her best friend had a guy like Sean, Sean had really proved himself to be the guy for Emma. He never went for just the coolest girl in school, or 'hottest' (Whatever was 'hot' to people these days), but went for the girl with the heart, brain, and courage-erm, forgive Manny, she's been watching The Wizard of Oz on repeat. Anyways! What she was trying to say was she forever hoped nobody ever tried to come between them, and even if they did, she believed Sean and Emma could get through anything now, as long as it was together.

"Hm?" Emma snapped out of it, "Sleepover?" she heard that bit at least.

Manny taunted, "Unless, Sean is?"

Emma rolls her eyes, but went almost red. Manny laughed now, and shut up when the guys turned around to them when they heard the laughter.

Sean was wearing his famous black tuke hat still and a grey hoody was now thrown over his white wife beater and jeans. The air was getting chillier, the sky lit up brightly though for being 3pm, and shined down on them and the orange trees.

Emma's eyes glanced down Sean, and noticed even his sweater fit nicely around his arms. He had _really_ been working out a lot. Emma jumped and snapped out of it.

 _Stop drooling over your own boyfriend! He_ _ **is**_ _yours_ _you know?_

"Hey." he greeted, turning and noticing her too, grinning ear to ear and stepped between Jay and Spinner to get to her. She smiled back until something behind the guys caught her attention. A bunch of girls, some cheerleaders.

She tried not to notice so much, but the girls around Sean were whispering to another and glancing at him without him even noticing, or maybe he did but didn't tell her, knowing it would worry her as it did now. No, he probably just didn't notice. Sean never took his good looks for granted. Emma knew though, and was becoming a _little_ threatened by girls openly drooling over Sean. They were girls who 'put out', you know? And they had their eyes on Sean a lot. He was, after all, one of the hottest guys in school. How she ever made him fall for little ol' her, she'd never know!

Now, Emma wasn't stupid, she knew they were getting older, and she knew it was only a matter of time Sean would want to talk about 'it'. Was she ready? She didn't know. What she did know, was it would be with **Sean.** She just didn't know when. . .

"Ready to go?" Sean asked Emma who nodded and turned with him and Manny. When they got passed one block, Manny had to turn the other way to get to her house.

"See you soon!" Emma called over her shoulder to Manny,

"I'll get my costume and be right over!" came Manny's shout from down the street.

"don't forget to bring Halloweentown!"

Sean cringed, "One year, please, for **one** year can we not watch that?" him and Emma began walking to her house, and she laughed as they went down the sidewalk, feet crunching on top of fallen leaves.

"Sean," she now complained herself, "Did you really have to put that idea in Jay's head at lunch? About the Sanderson sisters old place? ... We're not really going, right?"

He melted by her puppy dog eyes and slight pout. He resisted though. " _Come on, Em_. It'll be fun." he said with a grin over to her.

Emma shrugged, not so sure. "I don't know.." she drifted, showing she was a little uneasy about it.

"You scared?" he teased, deepening his voice and whispering in her ear with a playful growl as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Sean!" she shouted but laughed, and they were just across her street. He growled into her neck and she bit her lip when he snuck a kiss against it in between, and his strong arms tightened more around her slim waist.

"Hey you two!" they heard, and turned to Snake standing at the front of the house. Emma instantly pulled away from Sean. Gross! Step Dad seeing a little PDA? No thank you!

Sean sighed, itching the back of his head but waved to Snake who waved at them from raking up leaves. Seemed every time him and Emma were getting a little round up, somebody came by to ruin it.

"Come on." Emma said, pulling his hand along. She jumped down the curb and crossed the street, leading Sean over. Her heels clicked one by one, each step she took, her skirt flowing in the wind gracefully but staying PG rated because she was careful like that. She was such a tease without knowing it. The age difference between them sometimes sucked , though only a year, but boys could be pretty horny at only 15, and now, at 16, Sean was desperate to have the 'talk' soon but didn't know if it would scare her or not. It was the last thing he wanted to do,. he'd never pressure her, but.. he was getting a little exhausted from all the times she got him hot and bothered without knowing it.. which didn't take a lot, sadly, cause that's how deprived he was. And uh, well, lets just say her just walking in front of him set him off, or even bashing an eyelash at him, got him turned on. Hell! Just **Emma** turned him on. She acted so perfect all the time, and she was to him, but he knew her and all her dark secrets, and closed door talk. Last week, he even got to go up the shirt.

Jesus, listen to him! Jay would just about laugh his ass off if he were to find this out. Sean Cameron, _still_ a virgin. Sometimes, Jay would be an asshole when he and Sean went to drink at the ravine and Jay would try to introduce other girls to Sean, but, Sean didn't want them. He knew other girls would jump at the chance to be with him, especially intimately, but he didn't want those girls, they weren't Emma ( The girl he's longed for since he laid eyes on her and her wierd hair at age 13.).

"Hows it look!?" Snake yelled over the squeals of Spike and Jack playing in the leaves he was _trying_ to clean up. Sean even smiled as Emma giggled by his side.

Emma then looked up at what Snake meant. Their house was pretty decorated too, orange lights around the trees and garage, and pumpkins lined up by the door that Emma, Snake, Spike and Jack all did together last night.

"Cool." Sean insisted, nodding with an impressed look.

Snake proudly nodded back, then pointed at the pumpkins that were lit on the porch, "These have to be blown out before you go to bed tonight Em." Snake told her, "And make sure you save SOME candy from our candy bowl."

"Those are for the neighborhood kids, Archie!" laughed Spike in the background, pulling Jack onto her lap as she sat on the leaves.

"No answering the door past 10pm." Snake said, more seriously, pointing at Emma now.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I knowww," she sang, "That's when the wierdos come out."

"You staying here tonight?" Snake asked Sean, in a more manlier, scarier tone. We all knew what that meant.

Sean cleared his throat, "Uh- would..that be okay?" he glanced back at Emma for some help. Snake was giving him this look like he'd kill him if he found out any 'funny business' went on when they weren't home.

"Tonight? Yes.." Snake slowly spoke, not sure if he was even okay with his own answer but truth be told, they loved Sean. Not every parent would love their teenage daughter dating the schools bad boy but they've know Sean since he was young too and he was growing into quite the mature young man. Emma too, was blossoming into a young woman. Snake just hoped it wasn't going by too fast without him knowing. "Hands to yourself though-"

"Tell Joey I said hi!" Emma cut him off, blushing madly and pulling Sean's arm to follow her. She saw the small red shade on Sean's own face but didn't know if he was blushing too or just nervous around her parents like usual. You'd think by the 3rd year of dating, he wouldn't be so afraid of Snake, but Sean , she thought, was just nervous around parents in general. She knew deep down, Sean and Snake actually really liked another. She was sure if she dated some other guy (Which she never would!), that Snake would be all 'Sean this, Sean that'..


	3. It's Just A Bunch Of Hocus Pocus

"Trick or treat!" three kids called out, with their bags out too. One was dressed as Darth vader, the other two disney princess'.

Emma leaned on the front door, gazing over their costumes, "Awww." she gushed, handing them her candy bowl as her parents in the background, ran around the entrance of their house.

"Alright Em!" Snake said, opening the door, "We're leaving."

"Wait," Spike said, out of breath and dressed up as Madonna in the 80's. "We're forgetting something."

Emma turned from the kids at the door, and shut it behind her. "Jack?" she raised an eyebrow.

Spike gasped, and Snake nodded frantically, snapping his fingers. Spike ran past him, and up the stairs to go get him.

Emma giggled, and walked into her family room where Sean was watching a movie. He leaned back so comfortably, his sweater thrown off now and shoes kicked off. He had the popcorn bowl on his hard tummy and was eating slowly out of it, his eyes glued to the tv.

"Really?" Emma teased playfully, curling up with next to him and he blinked out of it, automatically sharing his bowl to her. If that wasn't love, Emma didn't know what was! "Bride of chucky?"

"Dolls freak me out." Sean admitted, watching Chucky and Tiffany on the screen brutally murder some people.

"Suddenly I agree with Darcy." Emma mumbled, thinking you didn't need to see gore to have fun on Halloween. She snuggled closer to Sean, who only liked that more, swinging his arm over her.

"Ok you two!" Spike said, now carrying Jack down who was dressed as a pumpkin. She didn't even look over as she tossed over her shoulder, "Be good!"

Snake though, he looked before he walked out the door, and he pointed."Ah-ah-ah." he sang, narrowing his eyes at the 'cuddling' on the couch. Sean locked eyes with him, a little bewildered like, and slowly removed his arm off Emma who blushed madly and sat up, sitting an inch or two away from him now.

Snake chuckled, and nodded before shutting the door behind him. Both Emma and Sean turned their heads to see the lights of their car disappear when they excited the driveway. When they heard the engine take off, Sean turned his head to Emma, just as she almost practically jumped on him, and the two smiled against the kiss, heavily making out.

Emma giggled, being pulled down easily onto his lap and put her hands on his strong shoulders for leverage. They kissed tenderly, until his hands slipped through her hair and pulled the back of her neck in to kiss her deeper. His mouth pushed hers open, and automatically, her tongue flicked against his on reflex, Emma moaned, and her eyes opened for a mere second, wondering where that came from, but she couldn't help but notice she liked it. She closed her eyes again, bit her lip, and pulled away after giving him one more slow longing kiss and they both panted. He looked blown away too and a little... well, now bothered.

"Wow." he said. She blushed harder. He opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, "You.." he drifted off, a little wordless still. His heart pounded with hers, and she had never kissed him like **that** before.

Emma laughed a little, not sure if it was good to him too or not. She tucked her hair behind her ears, still sitting on his lap, and looked around awkwardly. He cleared his throat and sat up a bit more, his hands on her hips, "Em.. maybe- you should get off."

Emma looked back at him, a little shocked, "oh, uh.. okay." she nodded, "Am I hurting you?"

He wanted to laugh, and cringed at the thought of telling her what was REALLY the problem. Emma was a feather on top of him. The fact was, she was **on top** of him, **moaning.**

"It's not..that." he drifted, and shifted, as she still hadn't climbed off yet. She was just about to when he said that, and looked confused, until he glanced down nervously and then away from her, avoiding her eyes and clenching his jaw.

Emma looked down, and simply noted, "Oh." out loud.

"Well," he raised his voice to explain, but got rather stumped on how to explain as she climbed off quickly but instead of getting scared, she laughed. That was different from her. The last time she felt something 'poke' her, she yelped. This was improvement. "You don't help when you-"

"When I what?" Emma loved the fact she could make big bad Sean Cameron all flustered, and he had grabbed the couch pillow to put it on his lap quickly as he snapped at her again.

"Do what you do!"

"What do I do?" EMma asked innocently, and he looked over madly to do another take. She was smiling, so adorably, and not being weird about this. Just playful. Maybe this was the 'in' to talk about it.

"Em.." he softened, eyes still locked on hers as she sat facing him and him leaned back on the couch. Her smile slowly faded, noticing him go serious. "Are we? Ever?" he gave her a look like 'you know what I mean'.

She did know what he was talking about, and she avoided **his eyes** now. "Some day." she nodded.

He raised an eyebrow impressed, and then a slow grin began to spread, "Really?"

She glanced up, and chuckled a little, "Soon." she promised, "Just not..now." she gave him a 'sorry' look, which he chuckled at door, standing up and tossing the pillow to the couch.

"I'm gonna.. " ice cold shower sounded good right now.

"Yea." she squeeked a bit, knowing what he had to go do. And off he went as the doorbell rang and she smiled shaking her head. What else could POSSIBLY happen tonight?

She went to the door, grabbing the bowl of candy, and whipped the door open.

"Trick or treat, bitch!" Manny held her arms out, one holding vodka, the other her leather purse. Lets not forget, she was wearing a sexy leather black suit and cat ears with smokey make up on.

Emma laughed out loud, "Manny!"

"Em! Get your costume on!" she barged in, since Emma's home was like her second home. She turned once she was inside and Emma shut the door behind her, "Why aren't you dressed as my angel?"

"I will." Emma promised, "Just right after we go to that stupid Sanderson sisters house." her costume consisted of heels, and she did not want to run screaming from the haunted house with HEELS on. So, she was sticking to her tight fitted blue jeans, with a white tank top on. Of course, when she went out, she'd grab her jean jacket.

"We're really going?" Manny asked, and Emma nodded, for the blonde to then tilt her head at the vodka bottle. Manny caught her eye and raised an eyebrow, "Em, do-do you want to _**drink?"**_ she had to ask slowly, a small smirk teasing her friend at the corner of her mouth.

Emma groaned, but nodded, as she glanced where Sean left. This 'sex' issue was really pressuring her. She was so in control of everything but she couldn't be in control of changes and that bugged her. Sex was really a thing she was considering now and maybe a drink would help get her mind off that.

((**))

An hour had gone by and Emma Nelson is drunk, no not drunk, tipsy. She's tipsy and having the time of her life. Even with Jay Hogart in her house hold. HeY! How'd he get here?!. ..oh-wait-right, Sean let him in just 20 minutes ago.

"Look at you, Gp. Cuttin' loose." taunted Jay, sitting on the couch with Sean on the other end. The girls were on the ground, Manny pouring her vodka into the two shots laid in front of them on the floor before she passed some to Jay and Sean. "Thanks Dimps."

Manny rolled her eyes to the nickname, then took her shot when a small smile crept out. Dimples. It was SORT of cute. He was sort of cute - WAIT WHAT?!

"I think I've had enough after this one." Emma informed, wrinkling her nose and tilted her head back to finally take the shot.

The doorbell rang, and Sean got up first, "I'll get this one." he insists, jogging to the door and grabbing the candy bowl. He opened the door for what he thought was kids. "Oh," his shoulders dropped, and he turned to set the bowl down, "It's just Darcy and her sister." he came back to the couch.

Darcy walked miserably into the house, now in a nun costume, Jay couldn't help but laugh out loud hard, Emma and Manny even had to try hard not to smile as they shared a look (It'd only encourage Jay). Darcy sent him a fiesty glare, and then turned to Manny, "I couldn't get rid of the runt."

Claire stood there, in her little witch costume. "Darcy it's not my fault Mom and Dad wanted to go to that party with the rest of the parents. They just forgot to leave the door unlocked."

"We can't go to the party with her." Manny said with a bit of fear in her voice, staring at the 12 year old who looked back at her a little insulted.

"It's fine," Darcy insists, "We'll go to the Sanderson house, then stop by the party our parents are at, grab my house key, drop her off, then go!" she sounded excited, happy she thought of a way to get rid of Claire.

"Fine." Jay said, rolling his eyes since he was the driver. He got up, and they all stood too to go leave for the fun trip they were about to have! He paused by Claire to taunt her under his breath, "We need a virgin sacrifice anyways."

Emma opened the door for them all to leave, for Manny to wack Jay as she walked by.

"What?!" he laughed innocently, following her out.

Claire stood still, wide eyed.

.(((*))))

"We can't go in there, Darcy! I'll tell Mom and Dad!" the girls had to all squish in the back, and the two guys were up front in Jay's car.

Darcy snapped back at her sister, "If you tell Mom, I'll tell her about you watching Alfred Hitchcock movies tonight-"

"But those are classics!"

"They are." admitted Sean up front, nodding in agreement and turned his head when he heard nothing but silence but felt eyes on him. The girls were all giving him a shocked look. "What?" he innocently hissed, turning back to the front.

Emma laughed a little and then turned her head to Claire, "Don't worry, Claire, It's just a stupid Urban Legend."

Claire swallowed, but at least shut up. She at least respected Emma enough to do that. "Fine." she mumbled.

(((*))

"—Stop acting like a baby," this time, it was Jay saying it to Manny, trying to drag the little she-devil (no pun intended for her costume) from the car. She was a hot little thing, but she was also strong! She struggled hard, but he was stronger. Manny groaned but let go of the car, letting him drag her to the haunted Sanderson house.

"We're all gonna die," Manny says, tightening her own grip now on Jay, her arms wrapping around his one.

He smirked a bit, not minding it.

"We're all gonna die out here and they're gonna find our mutilated bodies weeks later, rotting and covered in maggots and my Dad is never going to forgive you, ever!" she pointed at Sean like it was his fault.

"Why me?" he asked, turning his head questionably at Emma.

Emma tightened her little jean jacket around her tank top. She should of brought a scarf. "It was your idea." she said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

He smirked, "Oh, right."

"Lets go already." Jay huffed, over the waiting. He wanted to go see! Call him a believer, but there was always something so entertaining about the Sanderson sisters.

Him and Manny took off first, then Sean and Emma. Claire and Darcy held onto another, eyes wide, looking around the dark forest pathway they were in to get to the haunted house.

"Hey you guys, wait up!" they ran after them.

(((*)))

"Is that it?" Emma questions, taking a few steps forward to get a clearer view since her and Sean walked up front.

Behind them, Jay and Manny were laughing, making fun of the couple in front of them without their knowledge (Jay was actually funny! Or maybe she was drunk?). Her laughter came to a halt as she lets go of Jay, walking between Emma and Sean to get a better look at Emma's pointing. She gulps loudly. Despite knowing the Legend, Manny's never actually seen the small witches cottage before, nor has she ever considered coming to look for it. In fact, she's never stepped foot within the gates that surrounded the forest.

"Yeah, that's the place." Jay replies.

Emma accepts the hand that Sean offers before they set forward, not letting go one bit.

"You guys are real pansy's, you know that right?" Jay rolls his eyes at the girls, Darcy, Claire and Manny, struggling to take a step forward and he grabbed Manny's hand again. Manny grabbed Darcys, who grabbed her sisters.

 **~Inside~**

Emma isn't exactly sure what she was expecting to see really, maybe something just a tad more eerie and stage worthy? A huge rusty cauldron half-full of the hardened remains of the last potion the witches were brewing, bats hanging from the ceiling, cobwebs, hundreds of half-melted candles, the untraceable meows of a black cat, shelves of jars containing pickled human organs and maybe even the odd bone on the floor.

The reality is entirely different.

There's a cauldron laying on its side in front of the fire, but it isn't filled with left over potion – in fact, apart from the dust it's pretty much spotless. There's plenty of cobwebs, but apart from that there isn't much else that screams 'witches lived here'. There's no real furniture in the room, just broken bits of wood all over the place and a few large crates, all of which are covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. A creepy doll though, laid next to a chair that had rope lying on it. That reminded her of the legend, how the sisters stole young children, lured them here, and took their souls to be younger. Must be where the doll came from. IF, real, ofcourse. Emma shudders.

"You okay, Em?" Manny asks, chewing down on her bottom lip and glancing sideways at her friend.

"Spiders." Emma swallows thickly before nodding and smiling as brightly as possible. "I'm good though as long as none of them land on me." She glances around, ensuring there's no cobwebs or large spiders anywhere near her.

Jay sighs loudly and walks further into the cottage, Manny still clinging to his hand and scanning the area as if someone's about to jump out at any second. Emma peaks at them, and is fairly certain that her friends fear of ghosts isn't the only reason she's refusing to let go of Jay's hand. Unfortunetly, Emma can't help but notice how much nicer Jay and happier Jay looked around Manny, and how Manny was beaming every time he made her laugh. She hadn't laughed even that hard with Craig Mannings. The two kinda looked..cute.

Meanwhile, Sean looked entirely amused. He walked around, in awe. The cottage itself is just one large room with an upper floor which hugs the outer edges. There's a cabinet near him, containing some large jars and there's shards of glass on the floor from a broken window too.

"Well," Claire says, standing nervously beside the door and twiddling her fingers together. "This has been really nice and everything but there's nothing here, so can we go now?"

"Claire," Darcy says, moving cautiously towards the large broken window at the far end of the cottage. "We've just got here."

Emma was being so cautious of webs, she turned around slowly while looking out for them, to bump into Sean and jumped.

"Easy," he chuckles. She corners her eyes at him, and he knows she is silently telling him this is his fault; but what's his fault? And awesome cool adventure?! He laughs as she tries to walk away from him, but he grabs her hand and then leads her to a cool thing he found. "Look."

Emma did. And her breath caught in her throat.

"What? It's just a funny looking candle." shrugged Darcy from behind them as she peaked over when he had said something.

The room falls silent and now everyones staring at the candle.

"It's real." Manny said, staring at Emma wide-eyed as she picked it up to examine it. Even Sean licked his dry lips nervously as Emma scanned it.

"Um guys…I'm kinda freaked out now." Emma states, suddenly feeling uneasy. She looked to Sean who looked at her also, then slowly back down to the candle in her hands.

"Well come on, _virgin,."_ taunted Jay, coming over slowly, grabbing something out of his pocket and then the liter was lit in front of Emma, "light the candle."

Emma glared at Jay, but even Sean glared harder at him from behind. "Put that fucking thing down." he snapped.

"I thought you wanted to see?" Jay asked innocently.

"Jay please, put it down." Manny begged, behind with Darcy and Claire, all scared now. Jay glanced back, and actually looked like he was going to back off for a second.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Claire snaps quickly, making a break for the door, only to be stopped by Darcy

"It's just a candle, it's not the—"

"—No, I don't care. That's just too much of a coincidence." Claire shakes her head lightly, her eyes focused on the candle in Emma's hand as if it's about to suddenly transform into a monster or explode. "My teacher said that Winifred was obsessed with wanting to stay young and beautiful forever. She and her sisters had just managed to make the potion that would give them immortality when the townsfolk were alerted. Once the Sandersons were arrested and dragged out of the house the constable found the drained and decimated corpse of Emily Binx right there in the chair in the middle of the room. They never found the body of her brother, Thackery. If you light that candle?" she said to Emma, "we're next."

Even if just 12 years old, the girl scared Emma out of it. She backed up quick away from Jay, almost dropping the candle. Jay caught it and he couldn't help but slowly look up at them all and they stared back, afraid.

"It won't work if **you** do it." Emma taunted him, knowing the evil look in Jay's eyes as he smirked but chuckled kind of strangely.

"I **know."** he licked his lips though, and his eyes locked on the candle as he set it a table. "Still though, I'm curious.." he drifted mysteriously.

Emma tensed up, and Sean whispered in her ear, "It won't work **at all,** it's just a bunch of hocus pocus." he promised.

Emma though, her stomach twisted and turned, not so sure about that. Jay lit his liter again, and her heart pounded. "Jay don't!"

He whispered with entertainment, the flames from the liter shadowing his face as if he was telling a scary story, "Legend says that when lit on a full moon the Black Flame candle will raise the spirits of the dead when lit by a virgin on Halloween night." he brought the liter closer to the candle.

Manny whispered to a shaking Claire, "Don't worry, he's not a virgin." she said with a snicker, rolling her eyes.

"So let's meet the old broads," he suggested with a cheshire Jay Hogart grin until he cried out when something landed on him and they all screamed. He felt claws, and he threw himself down on the ground, and looked up with wide eyes until he saw it was just a ... "STUPID CAT!" he snapped madly, getting up as Emma and even Manny and the rest of the girls began to laugh out loud.

The black cat, which came out of nowhere, hissed at him. Jay crawled up, dusted himself off, and glared once more at it.

"Okay Jay, you've had your fun. It's time to go." Emma said, now pulling Seans arm toward the door.

Sean rolled his eyes as all the girls were ready to run right out. "Oh come on," he went to Jay, grabbing the liter from him. He had enough of this! "It's not real!"

 _snick_

Sean flicked the wheels of the lighter, and said one more time, "It's **just** a bunch of **Hocus Pocus."**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Authors Note: Come on guys! I need more reviews to keep going! It's just about to get fun. Spinner and Paige will be in it too, soon. Everyone has their own part to play!**


	4. The Burning Rain Of Death

"..It's just a bunch of hocus pocus." Sean aimed the fire at the candles wick, and eerily, the wick almost leaned over magically just to get more of that flame burning and Sean's eyes widened.

One by one all of the electric light bulbs overloaded and exploded. Emma let out a little scream and jumped at each one. By the time the last one burst she and Manny had to run to another, hugging. A sourceless wind stirred up loose papers inside the main room and slammed the door shut; it blew everyones hair in every direction and knocked Claire's witch hat clear off of her head.

Then, a sickly, green light began to shoot up from beneath the floorboards. Sean stumbled backwards next to Jay as the wooden slats in the floor began to shudder and shake beneath them.

"holy shit, dude!" Jay yelled to Sean.

"EMMA!" Sean went to run to her, but everyone had trouble keeping their feet beneath them as the very ground below the house undulated in waves. With no warning the wind and the waves ceased. For a moment no one moved.

"What happened?" Jay asked the room at large, looking quite spooked himself for the Bad Boy of Degrassi.

Emma gave him a disdainful look as Claire perched her hat back upon her head, and Darcy tried to catch her breath..

Manny then answered, squinting her eyes at Sean, "A _virgin_ …lit the candle."

Emma caught Manny glare at her next, like it was HER FAULT for Sean being that virgin. What?! So she should just sleep with him incase he ever tried to light the Sandersons sisters candle!?

Just as quickly as the electric lights exploded earlier, suddenly every candle in the room sparked and exploded into yellow flames. The logs at the old fireplace roared to life as a huge flame of fire suddenly appeared there too. Thunder crackled from outside, and a loud witches laugh could be heard. The door to the cottage blew open – Emma jumped to one side, the girls to the other. Jay and Sean dove for cover behind the table holding some kind of book. The cat from before even hid around a corner.

Three figures stood at the door way, all dressed in colorful 1800 era dresses, . The one in the middle had stylish (wierd) curly short shaped, red hair. Her lipstick was red, but only place at the middle of her lips, and it appeared she had no eyebrows. At her sides, was one large woman, and a small petite woman with straight blonde, long hair and dark eyebrows. The large one, well, she had a crooked mouth and a pony tail that shot right up and zig zagged unnaturally.

What odd...looking..characters?

Emma gasped quietly as the three raced into the Sanderson sisters home, unaware of who else was in here. The one in the middle with red hair exclaimed, "We're home!"

Manny's eyes widened in her hiding spot.

The other two women with her giggled in delight, the blonde one jumping up and down a little...immaturely, for a woman.

"Sweet revenge! You'll see sisters! My plan worked perfectly!" she looked around rather happily and proud, "Everything is still here!"

The blonde had put her hand up into the cob webs, looking for something in the cieling until she pulled something down, "My lucky rat tail! Just where I left it!"

The teenagers hiding were all putting it together now, cursing madly in their heads. The Sanderson Sisters were home.

Cautiously, Sean peered around the table to get a look at the newcomers. Though they entered together, one of the witches was already making her way around the room and getting reacquainted with her things, the red head, and she looked like the leader. The black haired one called her Winnie, so the red headed witch who moved with so much purpose was Winifred Sanderson, the oldest of the three. While her sisters were dancing and wandering she had already honed in on the black flame candle and mused aloud wondering who had lit it.

"But who lit the black flame candle?"she stared at it, as if it'd tell her.

Sean cursed himself now. This WAS all his fault. Well, how was he suppose to know this was all real!?

Winnie then gasped, catching eye of her book, and strutted towards it. "Wake up!" she tapped on it, with her long red nails, and I mean long, like almost claws.

Emma had now peaked from her own spot, and Sean saw her, licking his lips nervously and mouthing at her to hide. But her eyes caught something else, and she wanted to scream in horror but thank god she could barely even take a breath. The book Winnie stood by, it, it had an eye! And it was BLINKING and waking up! Oh my god !

The black-haired one approached the book as well. "Winnie…" she softly lilted.

"Yes," the eldest replied.

"I…smell…children!"

 _Oh shit. The tracker, Mary Sanderson_. Claire knew it as soon as children was mentioned, she was, after all, the youngest here!

All at once Winifred was refocused, her voice was excited. "Sic 'em!" she ordered her sister.

Mary circled away from the book and around the cauldron, calling out updates as she progressed. "It's a little girl…11, maybe 12…and a half." Darcy could feel Claire tensing beside her. "And ..I think...there are boys!…" Mary sniffed the air again. "Mmhmm…boys."

The third sister, Sarah, squeaked with delight.

Sean risked peeking around the stand again. The witches were in a pack with Mary in the lead heading toward the counter where souvenirs were sold for the 'haunted house'. When she stopped moving she gestured, pointing over the counter to where Sean knew Emma and the girls were hiding. His heart lurched uncomfortably in his chest.

Winifred called out, "Come out, my dears, we will not harm thee."

Mary was less inclined to coddle. "We love children!" She slapped the counter hard enough to make it rattle. Claire popped up, under Darcys protective arm, but she held her chin up and faced the mess they made bravely.

"I thought thou'd never come, sisters." Claire proclaimed. Sean had to give the kid credit – she had guts. She reminded him of a young Emma. Speaking of witch- erm, I mean which, Emma and Manny still hid down. "T'was I that brought you back."

"Imagine that…" Winifred exchanged a glance with Sarah. "Such a pretty, little…child." she gulped in disgust. Sarah couldn't contain another squeak of glee.

Mary made her way around the counter. Darcy moved in front of Claire, but Mary was fixated on the little girl. "And she's so well fed." Mary reached around Darcy and poked Claire's arm. The little girl shrieked in alarm and jumped back, though she kept a hold of Darcy's nun costume. The black haired witch attempted to poke her again, but this time Darcy was quicker. Mary wasn't deterred; even though Darcy blocked her from making contact with Claire the witch chuckled at each squeal she elicited from the frightened girl.

"Shish-ka-baby!" Mary continued. Darcy backed away from Mary, keeping Claire behind her, but Winifred and Sarah boxed them in on the far side of the counter.

Emma was starting to get frantic as she watched Winifred smoothly separated Claire from Darcy and settled the younger girl on a high-backed, throne like chair.

"What is the year, little one?" Winifred asked as she walked around the chair to Claire's left.

"2013."

"We've been gone 300 years, sisters!" There was a note of amazement in Winifred's voice.

From their hiding spots, Emma mouthed to Sean to help. I mean, he had to, he DID this. He nodded, furrowing his eyebrows and not knowing what the HELL to do, but anything for her.

"Time flies…when you're dead!" Mary laughed and the sisters joined in. The three of them moved in a swirling circle around the frightened girl. Darcy couldn't manage to get through the trio, and then suddenly they stopped.

Darcy, sensing that the situation was taking a turn, tried to bluff her way out of here, "Well, it's been fun, but we'd better be going."

"Oh, do stay for supper," Winifred insisted as she pushed her back into a seat too. Sarah curled to her knees before the girl and stroked her neck.

"I'm…I'm…I'm not hungry," Darcy stammered as she tried to pull away from Sarah.

"But we are!" Winifred declared.

 _Oh shit!_

Sarah sprang up and picked Claire up out of the chair and off of her feet. Darcy yelled out in protest, but couldn't get past Mary. Sarah looked like she was going to toss Claire head first into the cauldron over the crackling fire. The little girl was struggling and screaming on the top of her lungs.

" **Hey!"**

They all gasped, and whipped around to Sean now standing there, out in the open, chest puffing out bravely with a 'don't fuck with me' look- but in reality, he just wanted to grab Emma, and just **run.**

"Let them go." he demanded.

Sarah seemed transfixed by the presence of the young man, a very goregous one too.

"Roast him, Winnie!" bellowed Mary.

Sarah took half a step forward and pleaded, "No…let me play with him." The look in the blonde witch's eyes was demented and Jay, who was still hidng, pitied any dude who spent any time "playing" with her.

Emma and Manny too shared a 'that bitch' look. Emma clenched her fists and thought to herself if that witch put her dirty slutty hands on Sean-

Sean could see that Winifred was winding up for something. Before he was nailed by a jolt of electricity let loose by the red haired witch, he dodged it quick, and Winifred cursed at the miss.

"Get him!" yelled Mary like she was at a wrestling match.

Jay cursed out loud and finally jumped out of his hiding spot to help his best friend, pushing Sean out of the way when Winnie sent another lighting bolt and it got him instead. He cringed in pain and Sean landed on the ground for his eyes widen to see Jay's body be swung to the other wall magically.

"Another boy!" Sarah clapped in delight.

"you," Winnie pointed her finger at Jay in her bolt, and swung him to the other side of the wall again, "there!"

Jay groaned when he went face first into the wall. Guess he deserved that. It was his liter that lit the candle right?

"Hello!" Winifred freezed Sean in his place before he could run to help Jay. Sean struggled, and cursed. He also couldn't pull away as Sarah came over to him and laid her head on his shoulder and ran a possessive hand from his throat to his chest. He shuddered at her touch.

Winifred's gaze narrowed at Sarah's actions as well. "Good-bye," she growled. Winifred gave Sarah no warning before hurling another bolt of energy at Sean. Sarah squeaked and leaped away. Sean would've been inclined to thank Winifred for getting him away from her sister, but he was in too much pain. There was a fire in his gut where the pulse of the witch's power was aimed. Sean could feel his feet leave the floor as Winifred's power pushed him upward against the wall.

 _Oh God! Not the ceiling!_

Emma ran out of her spot with Manny now. Nobody messed with Sean and Jay!

"Grab your sister and run!" Manny whispered to Darcy when she grabbed Claire as the witches were distracted with the witches. Darcy nodded, and the two went running.

Emma on the other hand, had grabbed the big huge book, with the eye. It was the only weapon around she saw...

"You leave my boyfriend alone!" she ordered as Winnie turned around, confused, until the book flew into her face. Emma gasped, but happily watched Winnie fall back against her other sister.

The guys tried to struggle out of the witches magic, but it was no use. "Manny!" Jay yelled, seeing her trying to come into this too, holding a cast iron pan in hand.

She called out to get Mary's attention and then bashed her in the head.

Sean and Jay, though it wasn't the time, couldn't help but admit that it was kind of hot to see Emma and Manny taking care of things and kicking ass themselves ! They were like super girl and wonder woman. Wow, now they knew what they should be dressed as next year!

"You little-" Winifred stopped from yelling at Emma when she gasped, seeing Emma held her Book. Her darling book. The shock must of erased all magic, because the bolts around Sean and Jay disappeared and they were let go.

"RUN!" Sean yelled. He went grabbed Emma, who Winifred tried to once again grab, but that mysterious black cat appeared out of nowhere. This time, the cat bounced onto Winifred, scratching and biting the witch and holding her off from getting Emma. Winifred screamed, and her sisters tried to help her as Manny grabbed Jay and they ran too behind Emma and Sean.

Emma was confused when Sean grabbed the liter and Jay and Manny ran past, "what are you doing!?" she exclaimed when he stopped.

. "Go! Go!" he insisted pushing her forward, "It's my fault you're in this mess." Emma wouldn't go though as Jay and Manny turned to see them not following.

"Emma, come on!" Manny shrieked, and Jay grabbed the blonde, seeing Sean looked like he had a plan.

Sean went back in, much to Emma's dislike, and climbed up onto the counter. Winifred and Sarah finished scrapping with the cat and Mary was climbing to her feet. It seemed like without Winifred's direct instructions the other two were at a loss for what to do; it was something to keep in mind.

"Hey!" Sean yelled. The three witches turned toward him. "You have messed with the great and powerful OZ!" . . .damn Manny for forcing him and Emma in watching that before they left. "Now you must suffer the consequences."

Sarah and Mary looked confused, but Winifred glared at him speculatively.

"I summon the Burning Rain of Death." Sean flicked open the lighter and sparked a flame to life. All of the witches gasped in shock.

"He has fire in his hands," Winifred whispered, astonished. Her response gave Sean hope; if she bought into this charade the others would follow and this would keep them away while Sean and the gang would run for the hills and warn everyone.

Sean moved his hand until the flame was directly under the smoke detector that was affixed to the ceiling, once put in by when someone wanted this to be a museum, but it was too haunted to keep up. Immediately the system responded and water began to spurt from the sprinklers situation all around the room.

The witches' response was gratifying. They all shrieked in horror. Mary and Sarah turned in circles. Winifred yelled over and over, "The Burning Rain of Death!" while running for cover. Then she ran back into the fray berating her sisters for being idiots and urging them to take cover as well. They followed her like ducklings under the protection of the loft on the far side of the room

Sean jumped down from the alcove and landed with a satisfying thud, but his classic hoody a little wet and water dripping down from his face and botton nose. He would've made a stellar exit if he hadn't slipped on the slick floor and landed flat on his back. The black cat appeared yet again and pounced gracefully onto Sean's chest.

"Nice going, Sean."

Sean could feel his eyes go wide as he gasped, "You can talk!?" Or had he hit his head THAT hard?!

"No kidding," the cat replied sarcastically. "Now, get the spell book!" Sean could only stare mutely. The events of the night had finally caught up with him and his brain would not let him comprehend a talking cat.

The cat hissed and swiped a paw at Sean's face. "Move it!"

It was enough to break Sean's paralysis, that, and he needed to get back to Emma and their friends. He rolled to his side and climbed to his feet. Sean skirted around the cauldron and grabbed a free-standing plaque. Winifred screamed in dismay as Sean grabbed the book. "B00ooook!"

Sean ignored her cries and without a glance behind, Sean ran for his friends and Emma, who had waited halfway down the path of the forest for him, and then they sprinted as fast as they could away from the Sanderson House together.


	5. Binx, Billy, And Satan aka Spinner

**Author Note: I apologise for how much this chapter is going to be like the movie! I just need the action to start and am trying to make it as off script as I can but still the same plot as Hocus Pocus. Enjoy another chapter!**

Emma, Sean, Jay and Manny couldn't believe it. They had just out ran witches, and now were following a cat to safety he promised them. Darcy and Claire had ran, far, and good for them! But they, as weird as it sounded, knew they should stick with the cat. He sounded like he knew what to do.

From behind the cat, Emma turned her head suspiciously towards Sean, who caught her strange look, glancing at the cat again. She still couldn't get use to the fact it could talk. Sean nodded in agreement with her silently and reached his hand out to grab hers, holding it tightly.

Emma yelped and clung to Sean when they weren't really watching where they were going until the cat came to a halt.

The ornately decorated wrought-iron gates got Jay's attention when him and Manny stopped behind them too. "Whoa! Whoa! This is a cemetery." he shook his head no, "Next you're telling me we are up against zombies."

Manny's eyes widened in horror.

The cat responded, "This is hallowed ground. Witches can't step foot here."

The cat slipped between the bars of the gate. "Follow me. I want to show you something so you know what we're dealing with."

Sean and Emma followed the black cat through the entrance. Jay was rather surprised that they were going along with this and following..the cat?!

"Come on," scoffed Manny, shocked too but not wanting to leave their friends behind.

Jay huffed and followed her through the opening and closed the cemetery bars behind him.

When the cat leaped up onto a headstone that looked like a carving of a Jolly Roger flag. A skull and crossbones decorated the stone above the name. "William Butcherson? Lost soul?" Sean read aloud.

"William Butcherson was Winifred's lover. She found him sporting with her sister Sarah so she poisoned him and sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle so he couldn't tell her secrets even in death," the cat explained.

Emma gasped and jumped in, "You're Thackery Binx!". Sean turned his head to look at her and raised his eyebrows. Wow, he dated one smart cookie.

The cat dipped his head, "Yes. I am"

"So the legends are true." her voice was tinged with awe.

Binx wasn't inclined to make small talk. "Come along! I want to show you something else."

The humans followed Binx further into the cemetery. He paused at another, simpler headstone. This one needed no explanation; it read "Emily Binx". Thackery stood quietly facing the stone. Emma and Sean shared a sad glance. Even Jay frowned deeply and Manny hugged her arms around herslef.

Thackery turned and sat facing the humans. The headstone made a haunting backdrop for the conversation.

"Emily…my little sister." Binx had to clear his throat but Sean was sure it wasn't a hairball that had him choked up. "My sister's life was stolen. For years I waited for my life to end so that I could be reunited with my family, but Winifred's curse of immortality kept me alive."

"Then one day I figured out what to do with my eternal life. I failed Emily but I would not fail again. When Winifred and her sisters returned, I would be there to stop them. So for three centuries I guarded the house on All Hallows night when I knew some airhead virgin might light that candle."

Emma couldn't even begin to try to understand. Imagine if these witches took Jack! Also the fact the Binx's sister practically had the same name as Emma, made her connect with him. "We'll help you stop them."

"We will?!" squeeked Manny.

Sean nodded, agreeing with Emma, "We're talking about three ancient hags versus the 20th century. How bad can it be?"

"Bad." Binx answered. Then he shouted at Emma, "Stay out of there!"

Sean glanced over and saw Emma guiltily shut the cover of Winifred's spell book. "Why?" she asked.

"It holds Winifred's most dangerous spells. She must not get it." Binx stated.

This was something Sean could handle. He took the book from Emma's arms. "Let's torch this sucker." He took out the lighter and sparked a flame. Sean dropped the book onto the ground and crouched down to hold the fire close to the binding. An invisible force prevented the flame from making contact with the book.

"It's protected by magic," Binx explained.

A cackle from overhead got everyone's attention. They all scrambled backwards, forgetting the book on the ground. It seemed that Binx was right, as the witches appeared on their broomsticks, they couldn't come down into the cemetery where they stood..

"Boo-oook!" Winifred yodeled a command. "Come to me, Book!"

Sean cursed under his breath. He left the book out in the open. The grotesque thing started to rise off of the grass at Winifred's call.

Binx took matters into his own hands. "Afraid not!" He pounced on the book pushing it firmly back onto the ground.

"Thackery Binx, you mangy feline! Still alive?" Winifred taunted.

"And waiting for you!" Binx shot back defiantly.

"Thou have waited in vain. Thou will fail to save thy friends just as thou failed to save thy sister."

Binx hissed at the witch. She growled back at him.

"Grab the book!" Binx yelled, but Emma was already ahead of him and had scooped up the tome. Winifred seeing the object of her desire escaping yet again yelled out orders to her sisters. Sarah flew down into their path while Mary circled around from the other side.

"Boy…" Sarah made a beckoning gesture at Sean. "I'll be thy friend." As much as the youngest witch repulsed Sean, he could feel himself being drawn to her. Why? He couldn't break eye contact and was unable to stop himself from moving forward, possessed like.

"Emma." he choked out. Sarah, she was _the summoner…she's the summoner. Shit! Her magic was hypnotizing. She had once lured 20 children to their layer before, 300 years ago._

To Sean's rescue, Emma stepped forward, whipping a fallen branch into Sarah's face. "Take a hike!"

Sarah yelped and Sean could feel his self-control snap back into place.

"Run!" Jay yelled at them like they were stupid, grabbing Manny's hand himself and headed for the trees, hoping it'd slow the witches down from on their broomsticks. With Binx in the lead they ran back to a section of the cemetery that was more heavily wooded giving them more cover and the witches less room to maneuver. They ended up close to the spot where Binx brought them when they first arrived.

Sean scanned the sky. Manny gulped in deep breaths of air. "They can't touch us here, right?" she asked.

" _They_ can't…" Binx replied.

Jay sneered, "I don't like the way you said that."

The witches regrouped in the air facing the young humans and Winifred started speaking- no, chanting. The ground swelled and heaved beneath them. Sean, Jay, Emma and Manny tried to stay on their feet, but the best they could manage was to fall together against a large memorial until the earth stopped shaking. Winifred's powerful spell called forth Billy Butcherson from his grave.

Now Emma Nelson had seen some messed up stuff, she was from **Degrassi,** but watching Billy Butcherson's reanimated corpse rise from its grave made her blood run cold. The shriveled flesh that still clung to the bones was mottled and grey and its clothing hung in tatters but the thing was strong enough to punch through the remains of its coffin as well as the earth still resting upon the grave.

Billy bursts forth from his grave. He's a zombie. They all screamed and ran. Billy turns and looks at his grave stone that says he's a lost soul, and gives a grunt of annoyance. His mouth is sewed shut, so he can't say anything..

Sarah waves desperately from on her broom above, trying to get his attention as she giggled to her past former lover, "Hi. Hello Billy"

Meanwhile, Winifred didn't have the time to waste, "Catch those children! Get up! Get out of that ditch. Faster!"

Billy almost seemed irrated, sneering at Winifred and the witches but got up, and walked the way the teenagers ran.

((*))

Binx led them to a small tunnel, which appeared to lead them somewhere underground. Not knowing what was under there though, the girls were unsure. "Go!" Binx yelled. They scoffed but did so, crawling in.

Sean could hear the sounds of pursuit – Butcherson wasn't swift, but his gait was steady. Sean needed to stop him from getting to them.

The zombie shuffled through the trees following the path they had so recently taken. Sean would swear, in the light of the full moon, it almost looked like there was reason in the creature's eyes. For a moment Sean wondered if Billy felt as compelled by Winifred as he had been by Sarah, but whether or not he pursued them by choice if it came down to Emma or compassion for a zombie, Emma was going to win every time. So attacking the zombie was what Sean did.

When Billy was close enough, Sean let loose the tree limb he had bent back to attack him with. It was a perfect shot, connecting squarely with the zombie's head. Much to Sean's surprise, the blow knocked the head clean off the shoulders. Unfortunately, the lack of a head didn't stop the zombie. It just started groping the ground, looking for its lost body part.

Sean left the zombie behind him and dove through the hole the others had disappeared through. He came up coughing while asking "Is everyone alright?"

Emma and Manny both responded in the affirmative. Jay just nodded. Sean looked around the dim space. He took out Jay's lighter – the thing was coming in awfully handy – and flicked a flame into life. The lighter didn't provide much illumination, but there was enough to see the bones descending through the ceiling above them.

"Don't look up," Sean warned Emma.

Emma resolutely kept her eyes forward. "No problem."

"Where are we?" Manny asked Binx.

"This is an old crypt. It connects to the sewer and up to the street. I've hunted mice here for years." Binx was matter-of-fact in his answer. Emma's face wrinkled at the mention of mice but she didn't make a vocal complaint.

"We should keep moving," Jay urged. "That zombie is still behind us and we need to get out of here.."

"We need help." nodded Manny.. "Like, say parents?"

Jay and Sean shrugged unknowingly, they had both gotten on with life just fine without any, but if the girls wanted to go get some help, so be it, but who would believe them!?

((((**)))

Meanwhile the sisters were walking outside the cemetery on the sidewalk, "When Billy the Butcher gets here with my book we shall be ready!" Winifred insisted and then looked around the street ,"We must start collecting children." she narrowed her eyes at the wierd style people had today.

Someone walked by with leather pants, a nose ring,and purple hair. Sarah even jumped back, afraid of **them.**

Mary then had to ask, "Go? Look for children? Why?"

"Because, you great buffoon!" the oldest yelled, "We want to live forever, not just until tomorrow. The more children's lives we snatch, the longer we shall live!"

Sarah nodded, and pointed her broom up, "Right! Let us fly!" They move to fly but Mary stops them.  
Her lip longs to right as she insists, "Wait. Sisters, I have an idea. Since this promises to be a most dire and stressful evening I suggest we form a calming circle."

Winifred, ironically, shouts madly, "I am calm! "

Mary leaned in, putting her hand on her sisters shoulder ,"Oh, sister, thou art not being honest with thy self. Are we? Huh? Huh? Come on." she egged Winnifred on who pouted but nodded. Mary was right.

They all turn so that they form a circle and then lower their heads. The sisters are walking slowly in a circle with their arms around each other.

Mary spoke softly, "Think soothing thoughts. Rabid bats. Black death. Mummy's scorpion pie."

They all at once sadly moaned, "Motherrr."

Suddenly they are all shocked when a bus pulls up with a honk on the horn. All three yell in fright. The driver opens the door and looks at them.. Three ladies, one blonde with big breasts, just his luck!

"Bobo, bobo, I'm in trouble. " he said with a teasing wink. Suddenly, their fright turn into blushes and smiles.

Winifred asks as she steps closer to the bus, "Tell me friend, what is this contraption?"

The driver chuckles, eyeing her wierdly, but then declares, "I call it a bus."

They all repeated the word 'bus' at the same time, looking enchanted. "And it's purpose?" she asked again, her sisters hiding her behind her but also curious.

The driver laughs, "To convey gorgeous creatures such as yourselves to your most forbidden desires."

They all giggle like mad women, which they are, and even Winifred is swooned, "Well, see, we desire children..."

The driver laughs, "Well that may take me a couple of tries, but I don't think that'll be a problem. Hop on up."

"Marvelous!" Winifred goes first.

Mary goes next, "Thank you."

Sarah, ofcourse, decided to sit on his lap instead of the bus seats. Which he was totally okay with.

((**))

Meanwhile, Emma and everyone are following Binx to the sewer opening. Sean climbs the ladder first.

(**)

Sarah, on the bus, is now driving the bus with his instructions. The driver asked her while she drove with excitement, "Hey, buttercup, anyone ever tell you you're very easy on the eyes?"

((*))

Sean pushes the sewer top cover and lifts it out of the way enough for Binx to hop out onto the road. But Sean looks up in time to see the bus coming straight for them, the same bus the witches were on, unknowingly to them or even the witches. Sarah was just a horrible driver.

Sean shouts, "Binx, look out!" he wants to go help, but he needs to ducks back under the manhole, but Binx can't get out of the way fast enough and he gets run over.

(((**))

Sarah and the driver are completely unaware of what they have driven over. The driver laughs out loud, "Whoa, speedbump!"

((*))

Sean, Emma and their friends crawled up out of the sewer quickly, all cringing or gasping when they see what had happened to Binx. Emma took it the hardest and covered her mouth in horror.

"Binx!" Sean grabs her from going to the cat, knowing it'd just scar her more to see. He embraces her, and she cries into his neck. All Binx wanted was to help them and avenge his sister.

Sean carressed her hair, and agony swirled in his eyes. "It's all my fault." Sean told Emma, sadly, and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry-"

"Wait," sniffs Emma, pulling apart from him and sees where Binx was squished over, inflates back to normal and he rises up. She gasped, and Sean turned for his mouth drop to do. Binx was alive again.

"Ho-how did you do that?" stared Jay in shock, and whispers to Manny, "I'm really hoping this is all one big dream, and I'm so high right now."

Manny rolls her eyes at him. She then fixes her leather suit, wishing she could change her clothes now that they probably WEREN'T going to Ashley Kerwins party now.

..right?

"What? I told you I can't die." Binx reminded them, but can't help but be moved by Emma's tears, "Emma, you all right?" Her innocence reminded him much like his sister, and her name didn't help.

Emma smiles, whipping her tears ,"Yeah." . Sean turns to her, and pulls her into his side almost jealously. He then rolls his eyes at himself; he was jealous of a CAT.

"Okay, let's go!" Binx leads the way again.

(((*))))

As the witches were droppped off at last stop, Winifred couldn't help but be horrified when they got off the bus onto a neighborhood street where tons of children were going up and down the street, trick or treating.

All the sisters think they are seeing hobgoblins. They don't realize that they are just children dressed up..

Winifred asks, "What is this, sisters? Odd spodicans!" 

Sarah, meanwhile, is still waving off the bus that drives away, "Farewell mortal bus boy!" 

As they stand there, cluelessly, huddled together, a little girl dressed as an angel comes up to them and gives a curtsy and jokes around, "Bless you."

In reply, the sisters scream in terror and the child skips off to the next house for some more candy. Winifred goes serious again, "Enough!" she yells at her sisters.

Mary is upset still though, and overwhelmed ,"I'm very confused. I smell children, but I don't see children. I've…I've lost my powers!" she cries.

"Enough!" Winifred hits her, "We are witches. We are evil! What would mother say if she could see us like this?"

Suddenly there is a wicked laugh from behind them and we turn to see a guy dressed as Satan. . . and this guy is Spinner. The one and only. He wears red horns, his hair gelled back stylishly, and a big red cape is around his neck, as he holds a devils fork.

The sisters think he is the real Satan as he is just innocently giving children candy before he and Paige take off to Ashley's party.

They all squeal in delight, "Master!"

Spinner looks up, confused, but grins crookedly. A few old hags, minus the hot one, were coming up to him..calling him Master? Their costumes were wickedly good though, spot on to the Legendary Sanderson sisters. He had to give them credit!

They hurried over to him as he stood on his porch, and then they bowed as he asked ,"It's the Sanderson sisters, right?"

Winifred declares, still bowed, "At your service."

"I can't believe it's you." Sarah says seductively, and Spinner can't help it, he can't help but smirk and glance into his house. How would Paige feel if he invited them in? He glanced back to Sarah who was now swinging back and forth, playing with her hair, and sizing him up hungerly.

..it's not like Paige put out...so maybe- "What the heck, why don't you come in?" he nods inside and leads them in, "don't step on my tail!" he jokes, as his pants had an attached devils tale to his butt.

 **Author Note: You know what I want guys! More reviews! Keep them going, and you earn more chapters! I did an extra chapter just for you guys so give me the same kindness with reviews please! Who can share some ideas of what else can be going on with Sean and Emma ? I want more excitement for them. Maybe something to get Emma more jealous with Sarah, maybe Sarah hit on Sean more? Haha. Sean being jealous of a cat gave me a giggle. Spinner being 'Satan' was also hilarious.**


	6. I Put A Spell On You & Now You're Mine

(((*))

Long lost Billy has now made it to the manhole himself, but as he tries to climb out, the bus driver is driving back down the road again, and rides over the hole cover severing Billy's fingers from his hand. Billy gives a muffled scream of pain.

Poor Billy.

((**))

Back at Spinners house, he jokes to the Sanderson sisters, "Come meet my little woman." he means Paige, as she's getting ready for the party upstairs and he leads them into his family room.

"He has a little woman?" Winifred asks Mary.

Mary replies, "Sounds tasty!"

"Paige!" calls Spinner up the stairs. No answer, "Honey bee!" he calls again, and blushes as he glances at the Sanderson sisters who look back at him, and blink. Finally, Paige comes storming down the stairs

"WHAT?! I'm trying to get ready!" she snaps, rollers in her hair, make up not even on yet.

Spinner whispers to her, "We have guests. I thought you'd wanna see how cool their costumes are."

She glances over at the wierdos in her boyfriends house, "I don't care." she hisses, and they get in a argument as the sisters lean in close to another.

Mary insists, "Sisters, Satan has married Medusa. See the snakes in her hair?" she points to Paige's rollers in her hair.

Paige turns back to glare again, "Aren't you broads a little old to be trick-or-treating?" she then notices Sarah, and puts her hands on her hips, seeing she's actually younger and better looking, and eyeing up HER boyfriend.

Winifred replies matter of fact like, "We'll be younger in the morning." her sisters giggled and Spinner laughed, getting the joke, but still not understanding these are the REAL Sanderson sisters.

"Excuse me." Paige says as politely as she can, but rolls her eyes and goes back upstairs. She had to finish getting ready! She was going to have the best costume at Ashleys party!

((*))

Outside Satan's, aka Spinners house, three little girls dressed as the Sanderson sisters run up to where the real sisters have left their brooms.  
Little Winnie cried out, "Wow! Neat brooms!" she hands a broom to each of her 'sisters' and they all fly off.

((**))

"Master," Winifred followed Spinner around his kitchen, determined to talk about how to get her book back, "What about the book?"

"Forget the book." Spinner said, a little over this 'act', and dug into his treats of candy, " Mary?" he says, guessing the bigger woman would want one too. He too had a love for chocolate. Her ears perked up as she turned to him, "Go long!" he tosses Mary a candy bar and she catches it happily, giggling and taking a big bite out of the kit kat bar.

Suddenly he feels two hands sliding up his back to his shoulders, and Sarah whispers in his ear, "Master, would thou dance with me?"

Spinner shuddered with want and nodded as he turned. Winifred rolls her eyes, and decides to wonder the kitchen, looking at the pots and items around, and her insides start to bubble with excitement as she picks up a butcher knife, then a meat cleaver.

"Behold, a torture chamber!" . . .how wrong she was, but how hilarious too.

((**)))

In the living room, Mary starts to get comfortable and is flipping through channels on the TV and eating cheese puffs. She doesn't notice Paige coming down the stairs in her Alien costume. Mary is watching with such entertainment, she screams in delight.

"Honey bee, I'm ready-" Paige stops halfway down the stairs when she sees Spinner dancing with Sarah. And Sarah's hands are running up and down his back.

Paige saw red. She stormed over and grabbed the back of Sarah's hair who yelped in pain and suprise. "Okay, that's it! Party's over! Get out of my house!" she shoves Sarah towards the door, turns to Mary, and steals her chesse puffs back.

That upsets Mary.

Winifred comes back in, just in time for Paige to whip the door open, "Get out of here! And get OFF my boyfriend!" she yelled madly at Sarah.

Spinner winces and tries to sooth her over, "Calm down, puddin' face."

"Shut it, Satan!"

Sarah points at Paige warningly, still thinking Spinners actually the Devil, "Oh, thou should not speak to Master in such a manner!"

Paige's mouth drops, looking at Spinner. WHAT?!

He blushes, "They call me Master."

Paige taunts, "What till you see what I'm gonna call you." he cringes. She turns back to the witches, "Now beat it, creeps!"

Winifred stepped forward now, sick of this, and hisses at Paige, "Make us!"

Paige raises an eyebrow, ready for a challange. She walks around the witches, who wonder what shes doing, until she opens a crate up, "Ralph, sick 'em." A little dog called Ralph hops up out, and takes after the sisters who run screaming. Ralph manages to run them out of the house too.

((**))

Outside Spinners house, the sisters went straight to where they left their brooms only to discover that the brooms are gone..

 _ **Sarah (Shocked) : My broom!**_

 _ **Winifred (Angry): My broom!**_

 _ **Mary (Sad) : My broom! ...**_

 _ **Winifred: Curses!**_

Mary then holds up her candy bar she still has in her hand, "Sisters, look. It's the chocolate covered finger of a man named Clark. (takes a bite) Eww…it's candy. Why would the Master give us candy?"

Winifred snaps as she guides them quickly up the street, "Because he is not our Master."

"He isn't?"

Winifred motions to the kids running around, "And these are not hobgoblins. See!" Winifred pulls the mask off of a nearby child.

Mary exclaims happily, and hungerly, "A child!" the childs eyes widen as Mary reaches for him, but he slams her with his bag of candy and runs off.

He cries out over his shoulder, "Wierdos!"

Sarah repeats, cluless about what the word means, but it sounds fun! "Weirdos!"

Winifred scoffs and finally explains it to her dumb witted siblings, "Sisters, All Hallow's Eve has become a night of frolic. Where children wear costumes and run amok."

Sarah, who thinks this word is too funny, bounces up and down as she sings the word over and over, "Amok? Amok, amok, amok, amok." Winifred elbows her in the stomach and she stops, gasping for air.

"LETS GO!" Winifred yells, needing to find those teenagers who had brought them back, and make them pay for making them look so stupid.

They'd be FIRST on their menu.

((*)))

Emma guided Sean and her friends to Joey's house. His street was packed with trick or treaters, and his well, almost professionally decorated house didn't help either. The place looked packed in and out with adults who ranged from 20 to 40 years old. It **actually** looked fun.

"How am I suppose to find my mom in this?" Emma feared, going up the porch with Sean. She yelped when a man in a spiderman costume came up to her with a smirk, and offered her a drink that Sean easily smacked right out of his hand. Sean went nose to nose with the guy who gave Sean a 'what the hell?!' look. Clearly, Sean wasn't having a good night.

"Get lost." he growled, and the guy took off. When he did, Sean turned to Emma, grabbed her hand, causing another yelp (but a good one) from her again. They then went into the house that was practically vibrating with music. There must be a live band or something.

Inside, everyone was dressed up, and some parents really weren't to clever with their costumes. There was mummy's, frankenstiens, and a lot of witches. . the irony!

"Who are we looking for?" Jay asked, squinting his eyes and was barely even able to squish through the crowd.

"Just look for Madonna!" joked Manny, yelling over the music.

In what use to be Joey Jeremiah's family living room, was now placed with Craig's band equipment, and even Craig was playing a tune since he was not invited to his ex girlfriends party tonight. He dressed as a skeleton, and played guitar with his Step Dad and his Dad's friends. What he thought would be embarrassing party, actually wasn't bad at all! Tonight was a blast, and their house was a party house!

Manny bent down and grabbed Binx before someone stepped on him and put him on a shelf. She looked up, and scanned the room for her mouth to then drop, "Is-is that Raditch?" they turn to a man dancing with another woman, dressed as a Dracula. The woman he danced with was dressed as banana.

Sean laughed hard until Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, hitting his arm. The ever lasting hatred Sean had for Raditch would never die, and this must be a gift from God.

Suddenly, the song that was blasting around the party stopped, and everyone clapped as Joey is at the microphone now, dressed as a scarecrow.

"I Just wanna thank everyone for making this evening spook-techular!" they all laughed at his corny joke. He put his arm over Craig's shoulders and announced, "Craig here has put together a nice little Halloween treat for us...but first, we're gonna take a little break."

Everyone raised there beers, or drinks, and the band bowed out for a moment as the radio began to play instead from on top the fridge.

Lady Gaga's, Monster song, came on.

 _ **Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes  
**_

Jay couldn't help but sneak a peek at Manny, wondering if she was still interested in this 'ex' of hers. He heard the rumors about her and this Mannings guy. He smirked though, seeing her rolling her eyes as Craig set up to sing another song.

"You wanna dance?" Jay asked huskily into her ear, sending her skin into goosebumps and chills.

She turned, half a smile, half a blush on, "Sure."

Jay nodded, a smirk on his face and grabbed her hand. Why the hell not? She had basically sucked the life out of it all night, why didn't he have the right to hold it again?

Manny smiled softly as he guided her to the dancefloor.

 _ **I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah  
**_  
 _ **That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er**_

Emma and Sean stood by the stairs and Emma pointed up them, "Maybe we can see better if we go up." Sean nodded, and led the way, making room for her to squish by the people chilling on the stairs

Emma looked for her parents, but yelped when she saw another woman instead. Winifred. At the front door. "Sean!" she squeeked, and grabbed his hand, running up the rest of the stairs with him and their hearts pounding, hoping she didn't see them as they ran into another door of the house.

The witches were **here.**

 **((*))**

The Sanderson sisters now looked like they were over the games, and back to business. They entered the party slowly, narrowing their eyes at all the weak humans, trying to find their enemies. Mary tries to focus, but she can't help but bob her head to the music and smile crookedly.

..she must be a Lady Gaga fan.

((*))

Meanwhile, upstairs. Emma and Sean turned to the room they were hiding in. The guest room. Emma sighed, and needed the break, going and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"This is a disaster." she put her head into her hands and groaned, looking up. "We can't beat witches, Sean."

He frowned but moved over, and sat next to her ,"We'll think of something. We have Binx right?"

"Who has already lost to them, Sean." Emma sadly reminded, her pretty brown eyes pouting softly at him.

He couldn't help but feel hypnotized. Funny, since Sarah the witch needed to use her powers to do that to him, yet, by just a look, Emma had him in her hands like pudding.

Emma softened as Sean's hand reached up, and he flicked her hair behind her ears, and said something completely off topic.

"I love you."

Emma blinked and her mouth parted.

At her reaction, his did too, and he cleared his throat, "I just, I mean since.." he drifted off, eyes looking a bit panicked as he looked down now and cursed himself-

"I love you too." Emma said.

He looked back, shocked. "You do?"

Emma laughed, and looked at him strangely, "Obviously." she nodded. He snorted a bit. It wasn't THAT obvious. They never said it out loud ...but, maybe that was just the great power of it. They didn't need to say it; but it was nice to hear it.

They locked eyes, and Emma couldn't describe to you how gorgeous Sean was to her. How was **he** in love with her, was the question. . .but she'd never ask him that, because she wanted him forever. If he was under some curse, then fine, so be it. As long as he stayed hers forever. She felt like it'd be forever with him.

His eyes were baby blue, but darkened to a steal stormy blue when he looked at her. She wondered if he knew that. And his skin was soft and features so jizzeled and shaped for a young man, yet innocent and he was so charming for being known as a bad boy (but nobody knew him like Emma did). He was the exact opposite of how he usually looked—tough, angry, and sneering at the world. Around her, he was a softy. Just a misunderstood guy.

Sean leaned in, and he went to kiss her until he smiled devilishly when she leaned in too and closed her eyes. "You really got jealous over that witch earlier." he huskily teased, sliding his hand up her neck

Emma now pulled away, face red. "I do **not** _get_ _ **jealous**_ , Sean Cameron!" she shut up when he finally kissed her, quite passionately, still smiling. She, on the other hand, stopped feeling so mad, or jealous, or whatever! She sighed into the kiss, and kissed him back.

His lips lingered on hers for a moment before she felt his tongue brush against her top lip. She melted into his body with a barely audible moan. There was that DAMN moan again. Emma didn't pull away this time though, and neither did he. His lips slid across hers, and he was rewarded with a whimper that made his heart pound in his chest and his cock stir.

She put her hand on his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin of her palm. All night, she felt so scared, but with him, she felt...god, she felt **so good.**

((*)))

Downstairs, back at the party, Manny and Jay were smiling at another as they moved to another song now, no longer Manny grinding against him, but happily swinging her arms around his neck and him pulling her around with his own playful grin.

"Who knew you could dance, Hogart." she laughed

"Tell anyone, and I'd have to kill ya, Dimples." he joked. He then softened, hearing her cute raspy giggle back. Damn, he wanted to kiss her so bad. She looked up at him as he stopped dancing, and pulled her body back closely into his, and she saw that smoldering look. DAMN that look, and his pouty full lips she wanted to kiss so badly too.

At the front, Craig and the band had set up again. "Here's another song guys! Happy Halloween!" he spoke into the mic and began the song 'I put a spell on you'.

The song seemed perfect for the moment, for Craigs ex who stood on the dancefloor, with her new, better, **hotter** love interest. Manny now understood it; no wonder Emma was into bad boys. They really knew how to kiss!

 _ **'I put a spell on you.**_

 _ **And now you're mine..'**_

Jay hungerily kissed Manny, his hand sliding through her hair as his other hand kept still on the small of her back, keeping her petite body held up against his big one. She parted her lips in the kis, and he struggled to keep from thrusting his tongue into her mouth but she sent him the 'okay' signal as she bit his lower lip playfully and then kissed him deeply again when he groaned and kissed her hard, finally flicking his tongue into her mouth and against her tongue.

 **'I put a spell on you,**

 **because you're mine'**

"Jay." she moaned against his kiss, clenching her fists into his jacket. They pulled away, panting, and she looked up at him wide eyed, feeling her heart pounding like mad. Holy crap; she was falling for Jay Hogart!

"Jesus.." he breathed, and she blushed and smiled, forcing him to grin too that blew her away. If Jay was the master of smirks, you should see his smile! His eyes sparkles too when he was happy.

 _ **I said I love you, I love you, I love you, oh baby how  
I don't care if you don't want me  
I said I'm yours, I'm yours right now  
I put a spell on you, because you're mine  
I put a spell on you**_

Something then caught Manny's eyes, and it wasn't the fact that Craig now noticed her and his singing hitched as he noticed just WHO she was dancing and making out with. Jay fucking Hogart. Bad ass, and jerk of Degrassi.

Manny gasped, "Oh my god! There's Spike!" she grabbed Jay's hand, and dragged him the woman dressed as Madonna, who was handing out with Alice in wonderland (Caitlin).

"Honey! Manny, what are you doing here?!" exclaimed Spike, a little drunk, as she laughed and put a hand on Manny's shoulder before glancing at the taller good looking guy next to her; Jay. "Whose this handsome fellow?" she winked to Manny.

Manny rolled her eyes, blushing but smiling and glanced to see Jay's smug smile back at her. She then gasped when a black cat jumped up into her arms and even Caitlin and Spike yelped. "Binx!" Manny then remembered what she had to do and looked to Emma's mom, "Spike, we need help!"

"Honey, put that cat down, you don't know where it's been." Spike said.

Caitlin nodded, and muttered, "It isn't our cat." How'd it get in here?

"Spike." Manny went serious. "Tonight, me and Emma snuck to the Sanderson sisters house. Please don't get mad! B-but we lit the candle."

Both Caitlin and Spike smirked at another, trying not to laugh. Was Manny trying to play a little 'trick' on them?

"The witches are back, and they're here Spike!"

"Honey," Caitlin put her hand on Manny's forehead and checked for fever to then squint her eyes and lean in closer, "Have you been drinking?" she whispered.

Manny feared the worst, looking to Jay, "They don't believe us." she was taken back when she noticed his eyes widened. And he looked afraid, and Jay Hogart never looked afraid.. not unless it was-

"They're **here,** Manny." Jay pointed over her shoulder, "As in **in** the party with us."

Manny's eyes widened too, both turning to look at the Sanderson sisters probably looking for them. Both the clueless women behind them were laughing, "Oh Manny, you and your boyfriend are too much!" Spike said, definitely approving of this new boyfriend of hers.

"I'm not lying!" Manny exclaimed, worried for her, "And this cat can talk! It's Thackery Binx!" she pointed to the back cat, and he didn't help the situation by NOT talking. The women laughed harder and Jay had had enough.

"That's it." he growled, and began to head for the microphone.

Manny threw her arms in the air, "Where are you going?!"

((**))

Back upstairs, things were getting pretty heated between Emma and Sean. I guess being CHASED by witches who wanted to basically kill and eat you, did that.

Emma didn't want to 'wait' anymore. Sean had said those three words, and she wanted to finally give him what he wanted; what they **both** wanted. She could feel her body shaking under his touch, and every time he kissed a part of her body, she moaned with pleasure. (So this is what Manny use to gush about all the time huh? Made sense now. Emma had a feeling Sean was going to make it even better than anything or anyone though) . Even if Sean too was a virgin, he had natural talent.

He laid against the pillows, her body lying on top of his, and his hard painfully pressing up against his jeans, against her. As she kissed him the way she did earlier, she wondered if she was doing it right. She could feel his heart racing against her palms, and she hoped that was a good sign as they kissed passionately and he too, bit her lower lip playfully before capturing her mouth again and his hand slid around to the back of her neck.. She felt a rush of heat through her body, and she moaned again, making his cock swell against her.

"Emma," he panted and even painfully cringed. He couldn't stand the teasing anymore.

She pushed herself up against his chest, rose to her knees, and looked down at Sean. Her hair was in those loose curls still, naturally falling around her shoulders; looking beautiful and heavenly as always. He eyes twinkled up at her. This time Sean couldn't fight the urge, he really wanted to make Emma his, and it felt like this was the moment. He pulled her back down, and kissed her again, her giggling slightly. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, meeting hers.

After a moment, Sean ran his fingers through her soft, long blonde hair, and broke the kiss. "I need you." he said in a husky voice. And his eyes almost widened when she nodded, agreeing, wanting to...well, you guys know!

Emma took a shaky breath before she leaned back in, kissing him, and he slid his hands between them and pulled up his shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt up and toss it aside. He turned back to hers, and he was nervous for a second, before sliding his hands to hers and lifted her shirt a bit-

"Sean...What...what are we doing?" she asked as her eyes roamed up and down his bare chest and abs.. his biceps.

Oh my god. She knew it by just LOOKING at him. They were going to have sex. She **needed** to have sex with him.

He just answered by sliding hers off, "Getting closer," he mumbled before pressing his mouth over hers, harder this time, but his mouth then dropped between the kiss, feeling her hands on his shoulders beginning to slowly run down his hard chest, then nipple areas. He almost shivered

"Tickles," he said jokingly into her mouth with a grin, his dimples showing off.

She tried not to giggle, but it let out the cutest laugh which made him grin harder. He moved his hands to her thighs next, on top of her jean skirt. He moved his hands down to her knees, and when he slid them back up, he slipped them under her skirt and she gasped out loud.

Sean pushed her gently back on the bed, while his hand went to work, and he loved the sounds of her whimpers and gasps. He took the moment to look down at Emma and her body, without a shirt, and her little black bra was holding together those two beautiful globes she developed last summer.

"Sean," she whimpered, not sure of this, but the way his fingers were circling her warm clit, oh my god! She could feel something stiring in her. She wasn't stupid, she knew about 'orgasms', she just..never had one before.

"Trust me," he said with his sweet smile. He put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her again, distracting her a bit as his other hand went to town. Her eyes were closed, but her breath quickened.

Sean moved his other hand down to work to her breasts, groping it but needing to feel more, and he yanked her bra down a bit to fully grope her bare breast. Emma whimpered and arched back.

He lowered his head and placed gentle kisses on her neck and chest while he continued to rub her deeply.

Emma's head was screaming. She knew she should stop him, and herself, that they should go back downstairs and help Manny and Jay but she wanted him. She was throbbing under his hand, and she suddenly understood that she would let him do whatever he wanted to her body, any time, any day now. She loved him, and this would be her gift to him. And to herself.

Emma heard a zip as she arched back again by the pleasure, and she knew that Sean had his jeans off now too. She arched back down, and raised her head to see him in his black boxers; which just wasn't okay. She wanted to see him, all of him.

He was busy, kissing her all over her body, but she could see the bulge through the fabric. The size terrified her, but she needed him.

Emma slid her hand down to stop Sean's hand, pouting herself as she had to stop him. She wanted her first 'climax' to be **with** him. You know?

Sean nearly growled, but he tangled his fingers with hers and then they somehow pinned Emma's over her head and he rocked against her and Emma nearly cried out. He too shuddered, feeling like just that _grind_ nearly got him to cum. She was driving him crazy. While he was weak for that moment, Emma got her hand back, and slid it between them, slipping into his boxers. She squeezed gently first, and he gasped. She bit her lip, wondering if this was right, and squeezed a _little_ harder as she stroked down, up, and back down quicker. The cry of pleasure from his mouth sounded like she did good.

"Oh god, Em." he muffled out. He made a noise at the back of his throat as she began to keep stroking him, up and down, and he panted over her, clenching the blankets under them. While her doing this felt **amazing** , he needed something more. "I need inside you, Em." he panted against her ear.

Her breath got caught in her throat, her body went hot, her heart pounded. But she nodded.

 _ **Author note: Things are about to get M rated! More reviews please for another chapter. Hehhehe. Or more like, muaahaha.**_


	7. Do It, I'm Ready

(((*))))

Back downstairs, Jay had squished himself through the crowd to Craig, who saw Jay Hogart (who was just making out with MANNY, just a moment ago) and so Craig glared viciously and snapped, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jay hated the curly headed fuck already. Any idiot who used Manny like the other woman was just an idiot. Jay shoved him back and grabbed the mic. Just as he did, Winifred noticed him, and her eyes grew large with delight. She turned her head and whistled, "Sisters!"

They all crowded around her and stared at Jay up on stage.

"We found him." they glared up at him, just **waiting** for him to get back down so they could finish this.

"Cut the music!" Jay barked, and the band did so. The crowd began to turn, wondering what was going on and Jay panted into the microphone before he tried to explain, "Will everybody listen up please?"

Finally, silence.

"Your kids are in danger."

Manny even cringed. The whole crowd went vocal, yelling at him to explain what the hell he meant by that.

He rolled his eyes at himself, and explained quick, "300 years ago the Sanderson sisters bewitched people, and now they've returned from their grave." the crowd now laughs, thinking this was a 'bit'. "Hey I'm serious! It's not a joke! I know this sounds dumb. But they're here tonight."

Craig even looked around, and some people gasped too, turning their heads. Jay saw them, right in the middle of the crowd, and he pointed at the witches, "They're right over there!"

A spotlight hits the sisters who look like their game is up, but then Winifred smirks, and knows how to get the crowd going. She throws her cape over her shoulder and points her pointy finger back at Jay, "Thank you, Jay, for that **marvelous** introduction." she nods to her sisters to follow her.

The crowd looks a bit tense around them still though, but begins to relax as she begins to sing, and they laugh; starting to enjoy 'the show'.

She said in a sing song-ish way, " _ **I put a spell on you**_ ," she pointed to Manny as she passed, who stood with Emma's mom and friend still. "And now your mine" she smirked, knowing Manny knew this wasn't a joke. "You can't stop the things I do…" she took a few steps up to the stage, " _ **I liiiiiiike**_. " she shook her hips, dancing a little as the band behind Jay nodded and began to play music; liking this little surprise entertainment.

Manny began to panic, knowing this wasn't a song but a curse. "No!" she turned to Spike, "Don't listen to them! Cover your ears!"

Meanwhile, Craig had to laugh by Jay, "Hey man, good joke. Happy Halloween!"

"It's not a fucking joke!" it didn't matter though, the Sanderson sisters took the stage, and spotlight.

(((*))))

Back upstairs, Sean had put on a condom from his wallet, and he laid back over Emma, kissing around her collar bone as he got positioned between her legs and pulled her long legs around him.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, and I'll stop, OK?"

Emma nodded and bit her lip. He looked into her eyes, kissed her, and gave her one more opportunity to change her mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Do it. I'm ready."

Sean pushed against her, and applied a little bit of pressure as his cock tried to slip it's way in into her tightness. This caused Emma to tense up and yelp in pain. He released the pressure by sliding back out.

"Try again," Emma said after a moment. Jesus. If he couldn't even make it half way, how the hell was she suppose to take this whole thing!?

He nodded, but bent his head to take her breast back into his mouth, trying to create a distraction that he needed in order to do this to her. When he bit down on her nipple, she cried out pleasurably but painfully too at the shock and slight pain, and then he took the opportunity to plunge inside of her, taking her by surprise, and she cried out.

A shudder raced through his body at her scream, and she clung so victim-like to him, making him feel horrible, but he soothed her with as much words he could, and ran his hand up and down her arm, kissing her shoulder, as she got use to him and his size.

He felt bad, knowing probably not a lot of virgins had their first time with a size like his. Her hips even tried to move away from the intruder as she cried out in pain, but Sean held on tight and thrust into her again even deeper

"Sean, it hurts!" Emma said in a shaky voice. Her eyes opened and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sean said, but snuck another thrust again and she hissed in pain, shutting her eyes but bent her knees up a bit, moaning

How could she moan!? How did this hurt AND feel good?

He hoped silently that she would say no. He wasn't sure he could stop if he tried. Her walls around him were so tight around his cock, and he needed to come so badly and he didn't know what was hotter, her moans or her squealing and panting.

"No. Just do it. Fast," she said, panting a little.

Sean never remembered ever being THIS happy. "OK. Take a deep breath."

As she inhaled, he thrust his hips as hard as he dared. He had a reason behind it though. Emma cried incoherently as the pain shot through her body, but when Sean started to pull out, she put her hands around his waist to stop him and pulled him back in slowly.

"Wait," she said. "Just give me a minute to adjust."

Sean nodded. He knew she just had to get past some brutal pain to start feeling the good stuff. After a moment, they locked eyes, and she bit her lip and nodded. He grunted, and leaned his head down on her shoulder.

"I'm close," he admitted, "It's not gonna take me long."

Emma nodded, and Sean pulled out almost all the way. He pushed his cock back in, and they both moaned but she still gasped a bit.

"You're so beautiful, Em." he whispered, reversing direction again, "I love you."

"You can go a little faster." Emma replied. And he smirked. She didn't seem to be listening anymore, which meant she was starting to FEEL it.

Sean increased the pace, but kept his movements smooth and gentle. He could see the pain reflected in her face, but also the sheer pleasure. . "I'm almost there," he said, pumping, "Are you OK?"

"Yes. Keep going!" She never heard of girls coming their first time, but she was on her way!

"Oh my god. I'm gonna come. Oh god, Emma. I'm coming."

He slammed all the way into her, much harder than he meant to, and cried out, much louder than he meant to, too. Emma wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly to her as he nearly sobbed into he h rneck. He shuddered, he jerked, and she felt his cock twitch inside her; it felt so good she even moaned and circled her hips a bit for his reaction to be a gasp and groan, shaking again by the powerful climax.

Right then and there, Sean knew no other girl was going to **ever** replace Emma.

They kissed one more time before Sean slipped out of her, and rolled off of her, panting. He turned his head, just as she turned hers to look at him too and she giggled a bit, and couldn't believe they had finally done it.

He chuckled, exhaustingly, and closed his eyes to rub them with his fingers and then rearranged himself to turn on his side, and pull her body into his, cuddling with her.

"Thankyou." he whispered in her ear.

She got comfy, and it wasn't hard to do that in his arms. Before she could even reply back, she knew he had passed out by his heavy breathing and tightened grip on her waist. Oddly, he always held her TIGHTER when he was aslpee.

Well, maybe a 5 minute nap wouldn't be so bad. He needed it. He saved her and their friends quite a few times tonight. Granted, it was his fault since he lit the candle, but, they werent going to have THAT problem anymore, were they?

Emma let him rest, and she snuck out of his hold, which he groaned in unhappiness about (Even in his sleep).

Emma smiled adoringly and got up, looking down at the guy of her dreams, Degrassi's bad boy, naked under just one sheet covering him up, his every muscle showing off. 'And he's all mine' Emma thought happily before she went into the bathroom to clean up.

She examined her face in the mirror, trying to see if she looked any different now that she wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Nope. Just the same.," she said to her reflection, but, she **felt** different. She didn't know it was possible to love Sean any more, but she did now. She felt, not only his, but he was hers, and she'd actually stand up to ANYTHING who tried to destroy that.

When Emma came back out, once again, his sleeping form made her heart melt, and she decided not to wake him. She climbed up onto the bed and slipped under the covers, trying not to disturb Sean. He looked so peaceful and so relaxed, lying on his side with his arm over a pillow as he shifted a bit. Making sure she didn't wake him, she then leaned down carefully and kissed him on the temple.

"I love you, Sean." she whispered and then laid down, getting comfy again with him. With her back to him, she didn't see the smile cross his face.

The two were about to drift back to sleep, when a round of a scream was heard and they both shot up. CURSES! For a second they ALMOST forgot about the witches!

"My mom!" Emma exclaimed and crawled off the bed as quick as she could, Sean behind her.

((*))

The two ran down the stairs, back to the party, with Sean throwing his zip up hoody back over his buff bare shoulders and Emma ignoring that pain between her legs as she shoved through the crowd on the stairs to stop halfway and see just WHAT was happening on the band stage.

Her and Sean's mouth both dropped as the Sanderson sisters were putting on a show on stage and Jay, Manny and Binx stood by the corner, hands on their ears. Sean and Emma quickly did the same, moving on down as the sisters kept singing, enchanting everyone to dance.

And to **never** stop.

 _ **'My name's Winifred!  
What's yours?**_

 _ **I put a spell on you  
And now you're gone  
(Gone gone gone, so long!)  
My whammy fell on you  
And it was strong  
(So strong, so strong, so strong!)'**_

Behind Winifred, Mary and Sarah were singing like back up dancers, and Winfred was actually having fun with it, laughing and singing. _****_

_**'Your wretched little lives  
Have all been cursed  
'Cause of all the witches working  
I'm the worst**_

 _ **I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine**_

 _ **(Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!)'**_

As Manny and Emma met up, with the guys behind, they headed for the door to scream when a zombie entered the party, and it wasn't a costume. It was Billy! They dodged him easily, and ran out as fast as they could, leaving behind the mad house party of everyone dancing in the party, even Craig. _ **  
**_  
 _ **'If you don't believe  
You better get superstitious  
Ask my sisters  
"Ooh, she's vicious!"**_

 _ **I put a spell on you...  
I put a spell on you...  
Sisters!**_

 _ **Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi  
Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi  
In comma coriyama  
In comma coriyama  
Hey, hey, high, high  
Say bye-bye!  
Bye bye!'**_

The Sanderson sisters laughed as they stepped down the stage, going for the exit they saw their prey go out of.

"Dance!" Winifred happily told the crowd, "Dance until you die!"

They vanished out the door .

 **Author note: Eeeek. Finally, I gave you some Semma smut, and my own twists in the story are coming up ! Please leave some comments about how you're liking the story!**


	8. Booo000ooook

The Sandersons, with Mary in the lead, stalked into an alley. They had lost the gang, and Mary was turning her head from side to side like an old hunting dog.

"I smell….I smell…"

"Yes?" Winifred was desperate for her to find them.

"I smell…scrod." Mary hung her head in shame and Winifred howled in frustration.

Emma, Jay, Sean, Manny, and Binx, had got away...but only for so long.

(((*)))

"Do you think it's a good idea to go to another party?" feared Manny, running with the group towards Ashley Kerwins house.

"We need to warn everyone what happened to our parents." Emma insisted.

"Nobody believes us, Emma!" snapped Jay, and pointed at himself and then Manny,"we tried!"

Emma couldn't help but notice he used her name, and they stopped across the street from the party all their friends were in, to gaze at another. Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at Manny, wondering if THIS was why Jay suddenly was acting so much nicer lately. Manny too eyed Emma and Sean closely, they seemed...different, Sean was standing behind Emma, but looking for 'mucho' then he usually did, all 'possessive' like. Manny had to smirk, and kinda took the hint of what might of happened while those two were missing from the party. Emma too looked all grown up now, a soft glow to her, even if she hadn't seen it herself, others could.

"Come on," Sean said, holding the book now and gazed at the party, "Maybe we can build some kind of army against the witches."

"Yea, children vs Sanderson sisters." snickered Jay, not thinking that would work out as they turned and walked to the party that actually wasn't as crowded as the Jeremiah's, whose party even went out in the front, but was still a highschool party which meant everyone crowded in the house, free booze, and tons of teens having unprotected sex, and loud music.

((*))

"Try to act normal." the cat in Emma's arms said before leaping out of her hold and onto the stairs to run up the stairs and hide.

"Says the talking cat." muttered Sean, grabbing Emma's hand who had to laugh a little.

"You guys!" Liberty, JT and Toby waved well, Manny and Emma over. Jay scared them, and Jt and Toby weren't sure of how to feel about Sean anymore since he hung so much around Jay now instead of them.

"Hey." Emma greeted, pushing through into the kitchen from the crowd and Liberty leaned on the counter, wearing a little Red riding hood costume and held a party cup.

"Did you see Paige and Spinner when you came in?" Jt had to giggle a little, "There fighting. Again."

"What's new?" Manny boredly asked, Jay smirked next to her

Ashley and Hazel passed Manny, eyeing her up and down and Ashley scoffed, "I can't believe she came to MY party."

She left, but Manny heard it and clenched her jaw. She sent Emma a look who sent her a small one back. "Why are we even here to help people like **her?"**

"You can't act like the victim, Manny." Liberty said matter of fact like.

Manny just rolled her eyes and grabbed Jays hand, "lets go." she said and he happily followed.

Toby and Jt sent another looks, and tilted their heads to watch that new couple go. "What was that? I can't believe my eyes." Toby said. He and Jt were dressed as nerd zombies; it was a good costume for them!

"What's that?" Liberty had to ask, putting her nose into everything as Sean laid the book down on the counter in the middle of them.

"Nothing."

"A man of words." Jt muttered to Toby who tried to hide his laugh. They caught Emma's glare.

Emma then sighed and looked around, "We need to talk.." she told her friends.

Liberty and Toby went serious, Jt just shrugged, "What?"

(((*))

Meanwhile, Hazel and Ashley had went to Paige, who stood in her beautiful Alien costume, kind of like Katy Perry in the video E.t

"I can't even LOOK at him right now." she growled, sipping her drink in her hand and knowing her friends stopped by her.

"You think you're mad?" snickered Ashley, "Manny Santos is here."

Paige turned her head to look at Ashley. "Ash. It's been a year. Get over it."

Ashleys mouth hung, and even Hazels did too but with a laugh. They then saw Manny pass them while pulling Jay Hogart by the hand.

Paige added, "Looks like she has other things on her mind anyways."

(((*)))

Toby was trying to help Jt from doubling over, laughing, and he too had to give Emma a wierd look.

"She's not lying." growled Sean, rolling his eyes and standing behind his girl friend who was just trying to help her friends.

Liberty stood next to the boys, and raised her eyebrows. "So. You're telling us, you raised up the Sanderson sisters, and that they're real, and they're after you?"

"And Thackery Binx is helping us, and there's some zombie guy chasing after us. Yes!" Emma scoffed as Jt laughed harder

"Oh Emma," he raised his hand for a high five, "The best trick of the night goes to you. I'm even a little envious I didn't come up with that one."

Emma clenched her jaw and looked around, "I'll go find Binx! Then you'll believe it." she turned to go, and when she did, Sean grabbed JT by the front of his shirt.

Jt yelped, and tried to stop laughing. "What?!" his eyes widened up in fear at Sean, "How do you expect us to believe that?!"

Sean pointed at the counter, to the book. "Because of that! That's Winifreds book!"

On the book, the eye blinked open, and looked around. Toby and Jts eyes widen and Liberty swallowed, "N-nice effect." she told Sean.

He glared at her, and she shut up.

((*))

Meanwhile, as Emma tried to go head for Binx up the stairs, someone blocked her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was Halloween?" joked a voice. Emma looked up, and scowled. Great. Chris Sharpe.

He dressed as Micheal Jackson. "Real original." Emma taunted him, gazing down the red leather jacket, sparkly silver glove, tight black pants and v neck white shirt.

He chuckled and shrugged, "May not be the best, but at least I still look good."

Emma silently laughed in disbelief, shaking her head and went to go. This time, he grabbed her arm.

"Want to dance?" he asked, pointing to the floor where only a few people were dancing. Most people were just talking, or eating the chips and dip on the table.

Emma grabbed her arm back and snapped, "No, I have a boyfriend if you don't remember."

His eyebrows furrowed, "That guy? You're still with him?" he looked disgusted. "That guy is just a punk. You deserve better." he grinned helpfully, "Smarter."

Someone then grabbed Chris' shoulder, and confused, he turned, to have Sean's fist collide into his jaw. Chris fell with a thud against the stairs.

Sean spat down at him, shaking his fist, "Thought you would of seen that coming, **smart ass**."

Chris groaned.

Emma frowned at Sean, "You didn't have to do that." meanwhile, she grabbed his arm, and they went up the stairs to find Binx.

((**))

Meanwhile, Jay and Manny went out to the back yard, luckily, nobody else out there. The crickets were heard, and moon shining down on them.

"You okay?" Jay asked, knowing the girls in that party upset her but she kind of looked like she was already over it.

She smiled over her shoulder almost seductively, or maybe just anything she did turned Jay on. He swallowed, watching her go toward all the trees in the back yard that led to the woods.

He looked back at the party and looked back at her and sighed, "Manny don't go in there." all he needed was something else in those woods to add to this night. He went after her, just what she wanted him to do. "You don't know whats in there."

"Is that right?" Manny asked, stopping by a tree, smiling up mischievously and teased as she looked around, "I think it's just you and me here." he raised an eyebrow when she grabbed the middle of his shirt, bringing him closer. He bowed his head, getting lost in her eyes and she too shut hers as he leaned down at kissed her.

Jay sighed, and lifted his hands to cup her face and lowered his head to kiss her deeper. She was so petite next to him. She responded by shoving her tongue in his mouth that he happily flicked his against hers! She had to feel his member pushing into her because she moaned and arched against him. Jay took a hold of her wonderful ass.

She then pushed up him up against a tree and resumed their kiss, him smirking down at her. He loved that she could take control, and knew what she was doing; most girls didn't. And she loved that he too could make her moan. All the boys at school tried, but never did. Not even Craig who she had sex with.

No, this time, it was more. With Jay, it was better.

While they kissed, she stuck her hand down his pants, grabbing his hard on and he clenched his eyes tighter as they continued kissing and she giggled a bit. With her other hand, she started to pull his shirt off so Jay leaned back and gave her a little help and pulled it up, over his head. As soon as his shirt was off, she started kissing her way down to his neck and chest. Continuing lower, she took hold of his jeans and unbuckled them, and pulled them down to the ground. As she did, his cock sprung free and she caught it with her right hand and started to tug it, slowly, staring up at him.

"Fuck, Manny." Jay said breathlessly. She was a pro.

Manny looked up at him and smiled sexily, then took him in her mouth. It was so hot and so wet! She swirled her tongue around his cock as he pushed her head down more on him, getting a hot little 'gurgle' out of her. In all too short a time, he blasted his load into the back of her throat. She swallowed, and Jay pulled her up to kiss her hard. He then spun her around until she was leaning against the tree, her hands on it as she bent forward.

Jay had to reach his arms around Manny to unzip the leather suit she was in, her breasts bouncing out freely. She moaned as he sucked on her neck and groped her, like a kid on Christmas.

He panted, his hard on pressing into her ass but she still had that damn cat suit on. As he continued groping and pulling her breasts together and apart, she pushed the rest of her suit down, stepping out of it. She didn't care if she looked like some 'slut' anymore. What she and Jay had found tonight with another was real, and if she wanted to be a slut with him, so be it. He loved it, and he'd want more forever from her.

Manny turned, and she grabbed a fist full of his hair and and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Without hesitation, he lifted her up, holding her up against the tree and she took his cock with her other hand, placing it at her entrance and he plunged into her. Again, she let out a loud moan. They panted, opened their eyes at another and Manny bit her lip, nodding. He groaned and let his head rest down on her shoulder, and began to thrust his hips up to plunge his cock in and out of her. He fucked her without abandon, slamming into her, pushing her back against the tree.

As he fucked her, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling Jay into her. Feeling her hot body against his was amazing; her tits pressed against my chest. She felt like his.

"Fuck, I never wanted anyone else so bad, Manny." he panted, raising his head and breathless. Their lips were inches apart, and she leaned down a bit, playfully biting his lower lip.

She gasped, pulling away and looking into his eyes helplessly as he thrusted her up, down, up again. "I'm gonna come." she shut her eyes tight, "Jay!"

"Almost there, baby."

"GGNAH!"

He soon felt her walls tighten as she let out a scream and bucked against him. It was too much for Jay to take and he exploded into her, letting out a yell of his own, and he jerked wildly

She let her body go limp, and he tried to hold her up as he trembled a few more times before using his hand to hold himself steady on the tree, his other arm wrapped securely around her.

She panted, and finally opened her eyes, seeing how in bliss Jay looked right now. She giggled, and leaned down, kissing his temple.

He chuckled tiredly and slowly pulled out.. They dressed hurriedly, considering their surroundings. When they turned back to another, Jay grinned wolfishly and helped zip up her little cat suit and tucked a long piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for that, Hogart." Manny teased, never had anyone been able to do that for her before. Jay was no boy like the idiots at school. Her eyes sparkled up at him. He was a man

"That wasn't a one time thing you know." he huskily said, putting his hands on her curvy hips and brought her closer.

She bit her lower lip, trying not to smile up at him. "You saying you wanna **date** me, Hogart?" she tilted her head. She'd never had a REAL boyfriend before. One where he was only hers, and she his.

"Yea Dimples," he carressed her hair, "Maybe I like you." he squinted his eyes, "A lot."

They shared a look, smiling softly now at another, a look in their eyes letting the other know that this could be more than just a crush. This could turn into more. .

"alright," she laced her fingers in his shirt, "But this is going to be complicated..telling our friends and all."

"I'll do anything if it means having _you,_ Manny."

She leaned up and kissed him, silently agreeing. They then pulled apart and gasped, hearing loud witch laughter in the distance.

"Shit." Jay said, looking around and pulled Manny's hand to run back into the house

((*))

When they ran inside, Sean and Emma were coming down from the stairs with Binx in their hand.

Jay and Manny yelled to them over the music, "They're here!"

Emma's eyes widened, and Binx yelled, "Where's the book!?"

From behind them, Spinner and Paige's eyes widened. "Did that cat just talk?" Spinner asked.

Sean turned around to the kitchen, noticing Liberty had it open, and Binx yelled, "NO!"

He had no time to explain, but the witches had some power over that book that when it opened, only a light they could see would shoot right up into the sky so they could find it.

"Boooo0000ooook!" everyone heard the echo from a far and the partys music stopped.

It was too late.

The doors slammed open.

Sean pulled Emma behind him, and the Sanderson sisters entered the party. Everyone in the party gasped, or screamed. They inched back when the sisters took a few steps in, squinting their eyes at all the teenagers among them.

"Dude." Spinner said through the silence, a small laugh escaping his lips, "The Sanderson sisters."

"The REAL Sanderson sisters!" warned Manny as quick as she could, but Winifred stepped in front of Chris, grabbing his throat when he tried to walk by.

Some kids stared with wide eyes, as the woman in her 40's began to life Chris right off his feet and she began to suck his soul right out of him.

"Leave him alone!" a random girl shouted, and some kids began to scream when Mary trapped them into a corner from leaving.

Emma and Sean, even though they hated Chris, looked around to try to find something that could help them.

"Hey!" Emma yelled, Winifred turned from sucking and Emma lunged a party cup full of vodka in her face

Winifred cried out, dropping Chris who gasped for air, putting ahand on his chest.

From in the kitchen, Jt, Toby and Liberty stared in shock and horror. "They weren't lying." Toby said with a gulp.

Winifred madly pointed at Emma, "You, there." she swung Emma with her powers into Sean, sending them falling hard into the floor.

"I want him, I want him!" Sarah said, pointing at Spinner who now hid behind Paige, his eyes wide. Holy crap! They were REAL witches!

Paige was scared, but then angry, squinting her eyes madly at the blonde bitch-erm, I mean witch, came over for _her_ man.

"Take a hint, sister." She snapped, grabbing a broom that laid against the wall and wacked Sarah with it who yelped and fell.

The kids were screaming and began to run out, when the place was empty, the witches stood in the room with now Paige and Spinner, Emma and Sean, Manny and Jay, and the three idiots who didn't believe them (Jt, Toby and Liberty)

"Nice hiding spot." Jay said in sarcasm as he backed up slowly with Manny into the kitchen. Jt and Toby were trying to hide in the cupboards.

"GET THEM!" Winifred shouted and Sean and Emma were near Paige and Spinner, so Emma and Paige teamed up by holding the broom together and knocking it into Sarah's stomach when that witch went after them again. They then moved it horizontal and held Sarah up against the wall so she could go nowhere. Sarah pouted helplessly and lifted her hand to try to signal Winifred, "Sister!"

Mary went for Spinner, and he cried childishly while backed into a corner, "We shared candy together!?"

Sean, nearby, looked around and grabbed the fireplace poker, and hit Mary in the back of the head with it

She stood up straight, her arms no longer reaching for Spinner. "Sista." she said before her eyes crossed and she fell.

Winifred turned, hearing her sister call for her and then seeing Sarah now held up against the wall by a broom and Mary trying to crawl up now from the floor.

Sean panicked when Winifred glared up at him, seeing it was he who knocked Mary on the ground. He turned, quickly, panting and facing the fireplace. AH HA!

He flicked a switch, and the gas in the fireplace made a loud noise, then fire shot up and scared Winifred back.

"He's the fire wizard!" gasped Winifred with wide eyes, not believing she forgot and grabbed Mary who huddled to her, scared.

Sean had moved the switch up so high, the fireplace was making loud rumbles and sighs.

He happily noticed Mary and Winifred backing up. "This isn't over!" she told him, "I'll get thy book!"

"Emma! Lets go!" Sean shouted, as Manny and Jay and the rest of the gang ran out the back door.

Emma and Paige dropped the broom that held Sarah against the wall, and ran for it too.

((*))

"Jesus Christ!" Jt yelled, scared out of his mind now.

They ran as far as Degrassi, all stopping together some freaking out, some just trying to catch their breath.

"I thought they were just old ladies in costumes." Spinner said with humorous fear.

"No wonder," Paige said huffing and now cupping Spinners face, "You were just under the witches spell." she rolled her eyes smiling, "I thought my honey bee was actually flirting with another girl." With no answer, and a guilty smile from Spinner, she grabbed his ear painfully, "Right!?"

"YES HONEY BEE! RIGHT!"

Sean and Emma rolled their eyes at the couple, and Toby was first to raise his hand to back out. "I'm going straight home. I'm nothing against three powerful witches."

"Toby!" Liberty yelled, watching him run off and then she had to grab Jt from following him. "We're helping."

"How!" Jt threw his arms out.

"Well," Manny said, trying to be helpful, "We know they're afraid of fire."

With that, Emma got an idea, and turned to Degrassi. "Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"Still know how to break into locked up things?"

"Is this REALLY the time to get all snippy about that-"

"I have an idea."

 **Author note: Reviews! I need them to motivate me or I just won't update. And I REALLY like making Halloween fics so please just review. It's right under, just comment below of how you are enjoying the story! That easy!**


	9. Goodbye Cruel World

Sean had to admit, not only was his girl smart and beautiful, she was an evil genius when she wanted to be. They were going to lead the witches into the walk-in kiln at the high school, the twentieth century technology triumphed over seventeenth century understanding of the world and they were going to try to lead the witches into their own doom.

Emma opened up the book, so the witches could find them, and walk right into their trap.

Outside Degrassi, the three sisters walked up the dark, deserted school.

"I can smell them Winnie, they're in here." Mary promised, gazing wearily at the school, "It reeks of children."

Sarah looked doe eyed at it, "What is this place?"

"It's a prison for children!" Winifred insists, leading them up the stairs, pulling up their witches cloaks as they did.

The doors were unlocked. The inside, just the emergency lights on, giving the hallways a red tint of light.

In the principal's office, Jt and Liberty smirked to another, putting Emma's plan in action. Liberty pressed the microphone on, so the announcement went all over school, alarming and scaring the witches in the hallway who huddled together as a voice echoed around them.

Jt howled, then said with pure entertainment in his voice, "Welcome to High School Hell. I'm your host Boris Karloff, Jr." he covered the microphone and laughed with Liberty.

"It's time to meet our 3 contestants. Sarah, Mary, and Winifred Sanderson. Read any good spell books lately?"

Around the corner that the sisters were nearing, Manny and Emma knelt down and let Binx go who ran around it and revealed himself.

"Sisters!" gasped Winifred, spotting Binx and pointed, "Get him!"

They went to move towards Binx, but they stop when they hear a female's somewhat robotic voice.

 _ **Woman voice: (os) Hello, welcome to the Library. Bon jour…**_

The sisters decided to head in the direction of the voice. They pause just outside of one of the big ovens that the art students use to harden their molds. The womans voice is coming from inside the oven, talking in french.

Winifred gives the signal and the sisters all rush into the oven.

"CHILDREN!" screamed Sarah, twirling around and looking for them. "uh." she drifted, confused. Nobody was in here but a strange looking box, where the woman's voice seemed to be coming through.

The sisters all walk over to it, not realizing that the voice isn't connected to a real person.

Mary asked it, "Hello?"

Suddenly the door of the oven began to close, making them all scream. Spinner, Sean and Jay pushed with all their manly strength to shut it just in time and the witches screamed in frustration.

Paige popped out from under a desk and hit the red button on the side of the oven the Sanderson sisters were in, and the oven began to light.

Winifred yelped first, the boys hearing them scream, "Hot, hot!"

"We're MELTING!" Sarah cried. Mary just screamed on the top of her lungs.

The boys watched with wide eyes, and the window of the oven just turned to pure smoke, hopefully burning the witches for good.

(((***))

"I can't believe that worked!" laughed Liberty, running to the front yard of the school. It was still dark out, stars in the sky.

The guys took a deep breath, going down the stairs with Paige where Emma and Manny waited with Binx.

"We did it!" Manny cheered and laughed when Jay grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, and they all walked to the front yard.

Sean tangled his fingers in Emma's hands, smirking as their friends rejoiced and snuck in a soft kiss.

"You're an evil mastermind." he teased against her lips.

She blushed and noted, "I may be the brain, but I needed the muscle." his smirk turned into a grin.

As they all celebrated the death of the witches on the front yard of their closed school, they didn't notice the green smoke that hovered above the chimney to the furnace..

"What do we do with this thing?" Paige asked, holding onto the book.

"Gaurd it." Binx said, and they all looked down at him, "It's protected by magic, so nothing will destroy it."

"Stop being so serious, Binx." Emma teased, "The witches are dead, you need to celebrate."

He let a sigh of relief out and nodded, "I've wanted to do that for 300 years. Since they took Emily. Thank you for helping me."

"Lets go, Honey bee. I've had enough scare for the night." Paige said happily to Spinner who nodded, passing the others a small wave and smile before they headed back to Ashleys.

"What are we going to tell everyone at the party?" whispered Spinner.

"It was just a prank." Paige insists, "A big, scary, trick or treat." she mumbled.

Back with the rest of them, Sean spoke up as Binx went to turn, Emma pouting a bit by his side. They didn't want Binx to go. "Hey Binx, where do you think you're going?"

Emma smiled, catching on and guided everyone home to her house, she was sure Snake and her mom would be okay with a big sleepover (it was better than just her and Sean alone, right?)..would they be okay with a new cat though?

"Lets go home!" she called to Binx.

Binx stood there for a moment, before happily running off after them.

Home.

(((*)))) 

(EMMA'S HOUSE)

Emma called out to her parents, "Mom? Dad?"

Manny followed in after, "We got a new cat!" she laughed. After the girls came in, Sean and Jay followed, then Liberty and Jt. It was a crowd that didn't really hang out at first, or even get along, but they had a feeling that after this night; it'd be different.

Emma looked strangely around her empty house, "They must still be at Joeys." seemed so late though.

"That party was pretty bangin' for an old persons bash." joked Jay, and even Jt laughed. Jay went to the couch and laid on it with a tired sigh. Good to be home! Well, Emma's home. "Nice crib, Nelson." Jay nodded, approving.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and turned to Jt and Liberty, "You guys know where the guest room is if you want to go pass out."

They nodded, smiling warmly at her first before going. Nobody wanted to be alone tonight.

(((*)))

(At The High School)

The green smoke that hovered over the chimney goes back down into the over. The door to the oven opens and the Sisters walk out, smudged with soot and grime.

Not dead.

Winifred, a little ticked off, mocked the radio that had tricked them, " _Hello, I want my book_. **Bonjour, je veu mon livre.** "

She was going to get those kids, if it was the last thing she'd do.

((**))

"Dude, Ashleys party may be over due to some prank." Jimmy told Spinner outside her house, where the party was leaving, "But I heard some kids are going to party at the ravine."

Paige and Hazel stood to the side, and Hazel shrugged, okay with going. Paige hugged her arms around herself and frowned though, "Spin, lets just go home." She silently begged.

Their friends had no idea what had happened to them tonight.

"Paige, I **think** I need a drink after what happened tonight." snickered Spinner before turning to Jimmy and raised his hand, "I'm in bro!"

Jimmy cackled and Paige groaned, turning to Hazel, "Haze, can you walk me home?"

Hazel frowned, wanting to go with the boys but rolled her eyes. How can she say no to Queen B? "Fiiine."

The guys waved, watching their girlfriends walk away down the side walk before the turned and headed for the ravine.

"Wanna smash some pumpkins?" Jimmy asked Spinner, walking by some as they passed the well decorated houses on the streets.

Spinner kicked stones in his path and shook his head, "Nah."

Jimmy blinked, since that wasn't the usual Spinner way to say no to. "Well then you wanna look in windows and watch babes undress?" he smirked. That was pretty much last years tradition.  
Spinner gave him a look and stopped walking. Maybe the ravine was a bad idea, "It's 2:30, they're undressed already.!"

Jimmy taunted back madly, "I'm just trying to find more fun things to do! What the hells the matter with you!?"

"I don't feel so good! "

"That's cause you're ate too much candy, you oinker! "

Suddenly, without Spinner noticing since coming up from behind him, the Sisters come up as Mary sniffs out Spinners shoe.

Since Jimmy was turned toward them, he gave the witches a sour look, before sighing, "Ah, man, how come it's always the ugly chicks that stay out late?"

The sisters look at Jimmy with menace, as Spinner turns to see what he was talking about for his eyes to widened in terror.

Oh .. crap.

((*)))

(Sanderson Cottage)

Jimmy and Spinner are now hanging in cages from their cottage ceiling.

Winifred raced around her cauldron, "We haven't much time left, sisters. We shall have to make the potion from memory."

Spinner cried out in the background, "Hey, let us out of here! Please!" Why did he always put himself in these situations?"

Jimmy cried beside him, "We're really sorry!"

Spinner nodded, swallowing hard and plastered a fake shakey grin on, "We think you're really cute!"

They jumped when Winifred snapped, "Hush! I've got to think." from behind her, Sarah and Mary rounded her, chanting. "Remember, remember, remember, Winnie, remember. Remember, Winnie, remember."

Winifred cried out, "Now I remember! I was here, the book was there, you, Mary, you were here. (points to her right) Sarah, you were in the back, dancing idiotically. (Sarah moves to the back of the house and dances idiotically.) And the book said, I remember it like it was yesterday…oil of boil, and a dead man's nose."

"Dead man's toes!" Sarah happily remembered but they ignored her..

Mary whispered, "Shhh! She's trying to concentrate! Go, go!"

Winifred kept going, "Or was it his thumbs…? Could be…Or his gums? A dead man's buns…Mums…Fungs?"

Jimmy and Spinner looked at another, horrified.

"Chungs?"

Mary chimed in, "There's no such things as chungs."

Winifred unhappily sobbed, "I don't remember the ingredients. I…I…I've got to have my book!" She runs over to the window and throws it open and calls out the book, "Boo00ok! Come home…or make thyself known! "

(((*)))

At Emma's house, on the side of her bed where she was cuddled to Sean, the book opens it's eye. At that moment Emma wakes up and the book shuts it's eye. Sean shifts, and opens his eyes when he feels Emma stir.

"Still awake?" he asks groggily.

Emma melted back into his arms, and shrugged a little, "just woke up..for some odd reason." she looked up as he looked down, sleepily opening his eyes and she giggled quietly.

He smirked and stretched, then glanced at Emma's clock by the book, "it's 5am."

Emma blinked and wondered silently if her parents were home yet. Why did she feel a bad feeling in her stomach?

"Tonight was ..so bad." Emma said with a stiff laugh, trying to see the humor in this.

Sean had to smirk, teasing her, "not **all** was bad." he grinned more to her obvious blush and she smacked his chest before he grabbed her hands and pulled her more on top of him, kissing her furiously, smiling against anothers kiss.

It got passionate, both happy to still be alive, to be in this together.

"You're not going to get all horny all the time on me, are you now?" Emma taunted him, and didn't help as she stole another kiss, and let him cop a feel. She giggled into his ear and kissed his neck where he groaned and pushed her down onto the bed.

"It's your fault. You make me crazy." he flirted. But it was true.

Emma looked up as his hands moved down her body, his hardening cock pressing against her as he kissed her again, both of them grinding against one another's torso. She moaned softly, laying back as his hands roamed all over her perfect body. Her heart was pounding as they continue.

She loved knowing she made him THIS crazy.

She didn't think she'd ever say no to this again with him.

She even helped raise her hips when he pulled her clothes off and she helped peel his shirt off. They got each other naked as quickly as they could. Her hands were immediately around him, jerking him up and down as he threw off her bra and letting her supple, almost C size firm breasts fall free.

My she was really growing- growing up. Ahem.

He laid on top of her, savoring the feel of their naked flesh pressed together. Her tits felt so good pressed against his chest, and the heat that was being generated between their legs was impossible to resist! The shaft of his cock rubbed along her wet lips. Slowly, a little awkwardly, they used their hands to guide the head of his dick to her hot, hungry entrance.

It would only take a few more times before this became natural and they would find just what turned another on.

"I always want you so badly, baby" he whispered to her.

Sean groaned, as he felt her heat, her wetness pulling his cock inside her. "God, Emma, I love you..." he said, whispered in her ear, as the head of his cock pushed inside her. They moaned together at the feeling of it, electricity coursing through their nerves. He worked his cock in and out of her, it was a little easier than the first time but still tight and he pushed against her, into her, his hands holding her hips.

. Their foreheads pressed against one another as he held her against him. "I love you too Sean, so, so, much" she whispered.

Her hands moved to the back of his neck as his stayed on her hips, holding her as he gently fucked her. "Oh Sean," she closed her eyes, feeling her climax building.

((**))

Back at the Sanderson sisters cottage, Winifred is weeping on the bed. Mary is distraught and doesn't know what to do..

Mary: Do you wanna hit me, would that help?

(Winnie weakly hits her.)

"All right.."

Winifred: This is the end.

Mary: No…

Winifred: I feel it.

Mary: Okay.

Winifred: We are doomed. I feel the icy breath of death upon my neck. Mary?

Mary: Huh?

Winifred: Take me to the window. I wish to say good-bye. Good-bye.

(Mary helps her up and they both slowly make their way over to the window.)

Mary: Bye-bye.

Winifred: Good-bye cruel world.

Mary: Bye-bye cruel world.

Winifred: Good-bye to life.

Mary: Bye-bye life.

Winifred: Good-bye to all that.

Mary:…all that.

The three sisters now took their last walk down the street, a familiar street coming up to them. It was Ashley Kerwins street, her door still wide open from where the kids ran off and her parents too were at Joey's party, who all were still dancing 'til they die'. Ashley probably fled to a friends house too, leaving the house empty from its attack earlier this night.

Winifred looked sadly at the house, "We should of just sucked the lives out of the other children while we still had the chance."

Sarah and Mary sobbed, resting their heads on Winifred's shoulders.

Suddenly Winifred sees the light from the book in the distance, and her eyes light up. "Sisters! Observe…they opened the book! Just when our time was running out! Come, we fly!"

Mary asked, "We fly! On what? On what do we fly?" she gazed around, reminding Winifred they had no brooms.

Being smart for once, Sarah pointed into Ashleys house and they went up the driveway, and into the abandoned house, as they had left it.

A few moments later, Winifred steps out onto the porch with an old broom in her hand that belonged to the Kerwins.

Winifred happily cried, "Into the night!" she flies off.

Sarah comes out with a mop in **her** hand. She says nothing and simply takes off flying. Mary comes out onto the porch, struggling with a vacuum cleaner..

Mary, unsure, asks, "Winnie?" With no other option she places her foot on the vacuum and prepares to take flight. "Broomho0o0oold!" She flies off with the vacuum. It's a hilarious sight.

(((*))

"You're not going to just use me now whenever you're horny right?" Sean mocked Emma from earlier, holding her and smiled as she giggled in his arms, her legs entwined with his.

"You think you're sooo funny." she teased, sitting up a bit. Guess they weren't sleeping tonight.

He chuckled and nodded, carressing her hair until she leaned to the side of her table and grabbed the book, opening it. "We shouldn't open it, remember?" he reminded.

"Relax." Emma said, "They're dead." she wanted to see what was in it. She didn't know, she was sending off the light to lure the witches back to them.

Sean sighed but nodded, sitting up next to her on the bed, "Okay, just be careful.." he was a little curious too, and they peaked at the pages in the book. If Sean hadn't been so fuzzy headed from waking up with a beautiful blonde in his arms or delirious from a serious lack of sleep, he would've been more firm in his response, and closed the book.

Unknowingly to them, the witches were coming.

"Hey, look at this," Emma tucked her hair behind her ear as she leaned closer and read aloud. _"Only a circle of salt can protect thy victims from thy power."_

"Huh." That was a good piece of information to have. Hopefully there wasn't a 'next time' they bumped into witches though.

Emma blushed a bit, "Now I kinda wanna go get some salt."

Sean grinned and rolled his eyes as she got up. Classic worried Emma. Leaning down to kiss him naturally before she left, before their lips connected there was a loud _thud_ from above. Both of them pulled back and looked up.

Emma eyes suddenly widened, looking to Sean, "Manny and Jay!" they ran for it, up the stairs.

"Jay!" Sean bolted for the stairs. Emma was half a step behind him, also calling Manny's name.

 **Author note: I haven't gotten many reviews ! Please post some comments or I can't update! Not when I feel nobody is reading so whats the point?**


	10. Firefly From Hell

Together, Sean and Emma burst into the kitchen and ran into the living room; it appeared to be unchanged. Manny was in Jay's arms, not even a stir.

Then Emma gasped, remembering they left the book downstairs, "The Book," she ran downstairs.

Jay and Manny woke up by the loud noises made by their friends, "I'm going to go check on Lib and JT." Sean told her, insisting to himself it was okay, and they were just being paranoid but he jogged up the stairs rather fast

Jay had sat up slowly, pulling off the blanket but trying not to bother Manny but she was already awake. "What's going on?" she yawned.

(((*))

Jay and Manny had run behind Sean to stop right in the doorway where he stood. The room seemed untouched too, just like the living room before, only the window was open

Liberty and Jt laid under the covers in the bed, but, why would they leave the window open in October?

Manny pulled her sweater closer around her as Emma finally jogged up the stairs and slowed down when she saw her friends' hesitate at the room Liberty and Jt were in.

"The books gone." Emma whispered, and their heads turned, catching her look of horror.

And where was Binx?

. "I'm telling you…something's weird." whispered Sean, eyeing where their friends bodies laid but saw no heads, just lumps.

He knew that trick. He strode toward the bed. "JT! Wake up!"

Pulling the covers off of the lumps on the bed, Sean was startled when it revealed not Jt, or Liberty, but Sarah Sanderson. "Trick or treat!" she shrieked and giggled wildly as Sean jumped back, his heart in his throat.

The doors to the double closet slid back to reveal the other witches, and Jay stood protectively in front of Manny and Emma

Emma's eyes widened to see what the had. "Looking for this?" Winifred held up her spell book, and then gestured to JT held tight in Mary's grip, her hand covering his mouth preventing him from yelling out.

Liberty was knocked unconscious in the closet.

"We were gonna take the girl," Mary says, while holding the struggling JT, "But this one bit me, and he seems more immature." she pointed to the closet at Liberty, "She spoke too much and he's easier to carry." she giggled a bit with her sisters.

"Let him go!" Manny cried.

"Binx!" Emma yelled, as Mary held up her right hand containing a burlap sack. There was no movement, but Sean too was certain that Binx was trapped inside.

Sean lunged toward the dresser hoping to get his hands on something useful, anything he could use as a weapon. Winifred opened the book and a ball of green energy shot out. It was even more concentrated than the power the witch had used on him earlier. The pulse hit Sean so hard it threw him across the room and into the wall with Emma's scream being the last thing he heard

Darkness engulfed Sean, but it wasn't as black as the despair sitting deep in his chest.

 _Emma! NEed.. ..Emma..._

An indeterminate amount of time later, Manny was at Sean's side urging him to move and pulling him into an upright position. "Are you okay?"

Sean pushed her hands aside after fluttering his eyes open then widening them. "Where's Emma?"

Manny was slow to respond with tears in her eyes and Sean's heart sank. Behind Manny, stood Jt, now okay, but Emma gone..and Jay too?

Liberty came over and together, her and Manny got Sean to his feet. He rubbed his face and blinked to clear his vision because he was still seeing stars. But it turned out there was nothing wrong with his vision, he actually was seeing stars; the witches had literally blown the roof off when making their escape with a kidnapped Emma and Jay.

"How'd they get them?" angered Sean and Manny jumped, crying harder. "How could you just let them take her!?"

"Can't you see we are ALL scared, Sean!?" Liberty snapped back at him. "It wasn't our faults. Emma gave herself up for Jt and since you were knocked out, Jay went to help her, getting himself kidnapped!"

Sean looked bewildered, and paced the room as Jt backed up before he accidentally got punched or something.

Sean stopped at the edge of the broken house and looked out into the street. For some reason, none of the neighbors were responding to the explosion it seemed; that was weird but not Sean's priority. Emma was.

An eerie, lilting melody carried on the air to where Sean was standing and now Manny too, who curiously stepped beside him.

 _"Come little children, the times come to play. Intoo our garden of magic''_

It was Sarah – she was singing. No. Summoning.

"Sean." Manny said, frightfully, and he turned to see what she meant to see Liberty and Jt now looking almost hypnotized.

"Why is it working on them and not us?" Sean asked her.

"We know not to listen to it." Manny reminded him, "We should follow them, they'll lead us to Jay and Emma."

Sean nodded, happy with a plan now, and followed their friends who were following the summoning.

((***))

One by one, doors up and down the block opened and neighborhood children in their pajamas stumbled out into the street. They seemed about as animated as Billy Butcherson and were unresponsive when Sean shouted out trying to warn them not to listen.

Sean didn't have to worry about being hypnotized, he was too worried and scared, and angry. Manny too was worried, but covered her ears just in case. They lost Liberty and Jt in the crowd of summoning children, but it was one big crowd so they knew to just follow it.

Sean let Manny keep her hand on the back of his arm to keep them from splitting up. They couldn't stand to lose another friend.

Beside him, Manny suddenly gasped and took her hands off her ears. "I figured it out!" Sean gave her a wierd look, so she explained, "When you were unconscious Winfred said 'The _**candle's magic is almost spent. Dawn approaches**_ ', then she fled with Emma and Jay."

"Tell me something that's going to make me feel better." Sean growled.

"The Black Flame Candle brought them back only for this one Halloween night. Unless they can steal the lives of children, so when the sun comes up they're dust!"

Sean looked out into the street where dozens of children shuffled forward. All of them were walking toward their deaths unless they could stop the witches. He shook his head again, "How can we make the sun come up?"

Sean thought back over the events of the night. More than once ingenuity and twentieth century technology had bested the witches. It was time to manufacture a miracle.

He turned to make sure Manny was on board with him. "Let's go. I have an idea."

Sean was glad Manny didn't bat an eyelash as he hotwired and stole a neighbor's car. Emma would of freaked, but he needed to do anything he could to save her. She was the only thing that made him truly happy.

They sped, and it was a little hard with the crowd of zombie children but Sean finally rolled into the driveway of the Sanderson house and quietly came to a stop. He jumped out of the driver's seat and Manny took up her position. Sean crouched and snuck up to the window near the rear of the porch, trying to get a lay of the land and see where the witches were positioned. He could hear Winifred talking, she was awfully proud of herself.

"Soon the lives of all of thy friends will be mine and I shall be young and beautiful forever!"

"It doesn't matter how young or old you are, you sold your soul! You're the ugliest thing that ever lived, and you know it!" Hearing Emma's voice as she argued with the witch was such a relief that Sean had to steady himself against the wall.

"You'll die first," Winifred growled. The threat put steel in Sean's spine, and he headed for the door.

"No! Take me instead!" Jay's voice bellowed, clearly protecting Emma for his best friend. Sean could never explain to anyone why Jay Hogart was his best friend, but this was why. Deep down, he was a good guy.

"Fine! The potion is ready. Open his mouth!" Winifred ordered.

"Jay, Don't drink it!" Binx shouted out. Hearing the cat's voice was a relief to Sean as well. They were all okay, he just needed to save them; NOW.

Sean passed by the window closest to the door. Mary and Sarah had closed in on Jay who was tied to the chair where Emily Binx died many years ago.

Suddenly Mary cried out, "He bit me!" and Sarah was hopping around in pain from a kick that connected with her shin from Emma when she tried to go at her next. Winifred grabbed Emma madly, but Sean's biggest concern was the ladle full of glowing, green potion that Winifred was trying to get past Emma's tightly closed lips.

What would it do to her?!

Sean kicked the front door open, "HEY!" he barked.

The witches looked up in alarm. Emma was relieved, but Jay kept his mouth shut. Sean was strong, but with the book now, the witches were stronger.

"You!" Winifred yelled. "You have no power here you fool!" She hadn't stopped trying to push the potion on Emma, and Mary had moved behind the chair to hold her head steady. Emma whimpered and shut her eyes, trying to turn her head.

"Maybe not," Sean yelled, trying to engage Winifred. "But there's a power greater than your magic…and that's knowledge."

Sean could tell he was getting Winifred's attention. Knowledge was her strength and she prided herself on knowing more than everyone around her. But it wasn't enough to take her focus off of Emma.

In desperation, Sean resorted to taunting. "There's one thing I know that you don't!"

He let it hang there praying that Winifred would take the bait. She stood up straight, bristling with irritation – finally, her focus was on Sean and not Emma. "And what's that?" she demanded, " _ **Dude?"**_ her sisters laughed out loud. .

Sean flashed a signal to Manny behind his back. "Daylight Savings Time!"

The witches looked confused, and then the room was flooded with pink light from the east. Both Sarah and Mary shrieked in alarm and ran toward Winifred.

"THE SUN!"

"IT HURTS!"

The three of them stared in horror out the window as they backed away from the cauldron toward the shadows in the rear of the room. Sean rushed forward and slipped a utility knife from his jeans' pocket. He cleanly sliced through the ropes binding Emma. Emma didn't waste a moment; she jumped out of the chair toward the burlap sack hanging uncomfortably close to the fire where Binx was

With Binx in hand, and Sean now untying Jay, they ran for the door. Sean turned before exiting and delivered a solid kick to the cauldron spilling the noxious green potion across the ancient, wooden floorboards. The red-headed witch watched with hatred in her eyes even as she pulled her huddled, screaming sisters closer to hide from the light.

"NOOoooo!"

Sean led them to the car where Manny jumped out of and into Jay's arm. He sighed in relief too, nuzzling her neck and pulling her into his arms tighter. Meanwhile, Sean ran around the front of the car and peeled the red gels off of the headlights and Emma paused beside him, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm impressed." he only MADE it LOOK like the sun was coming up. He even fooled her.

"I'm smart too, you know?" he teased, grabbing her hand and running back into the car, he in driver seat again, Jay up front too and girls in the back.

The drive back to town was a nightmare in slow motion. The spellbound children of Salem had made their way nearly to the witch's lair. Sean had to weave around them on the road knowing all the while that Winifred would soon see through his trick and would soon be after them. At least he had destroyed the potion so none of the potential victims was actually in danger.

"Are they following us?" Jay asked intently.

Sean picked up speed as they cleared the main group of children heading toward the house. He tried to keep his eyes on the road while watching the rear view mirror.

Emma tried to look out the window, and looked up at the sky. "No."

"Good." Manny sighed beside her.

Upfront, "Don't get too comfortable yet." Jay muttered.

Without warning, Winifred swooped down on the driver's side of the car and smashed the back window spraying Manny and Emma with broken glass. The guys looked back in terror and back at another, Sean instinctively swerved to the right as Jay yelled at Winifred, "Bitch!"

Sean swerved the car back in his lane. Winifred swooped in again reaching for Emma in the backseat since the window by her side was now broken. Her and Manny screamed and Manny held onto Emma as tight as she could as the witch was trying to yank her out of the car.

Sean rolled down his window until he could reach out and grasp the end of Winifred's broomstick. He pulled her forward and landed a very satisfactory punch on her jaw. She lost her equilibrium and careened out of control into the trees.

Jay cheered, but Sean did not share his elation. "Stay down, guys!" both Manny and Emma listening, bending down into the seats.

Their time was limited before Winifred and the other two regrouped. Driving around until dawn actually arrived wasn't a realistic option. Sean had an idea, they needed to go to a place where they had an advantage against the witches.

Sean headed back toward the cemetery.

With a squeal of breaks Sean stopped the car as close to the wrought-iron cemetery gates as possible. Binx shouted, "Hurry! Hurry!" as Sean barked, "Go! Go! Go!"

Binx leaped through the bars and took the lead. Jay and the girls were hot on his heels. Sean grabbed the bag of supplies and made sure the cemetery gate was shut firmly behind them. He turned at top speed hastening to join the others on the path toward the little hill when he crashed into Billy Butcherson and bounced off of him, landing on his ass.

 _Jesus Christ! I forgot about the zombie!_

Before he could get up and run, Sean could feel the iron gate against his back - nowhere to go.

"Cam!" Jay was the only one who noticed and held back. The girls were trying to keep up with Binx.

"Run, Just Run!"

Sean fumbled into his pocket and pulled out his utility knife. It seemed a pitiful weapon against such a large foe, but it was all he had. Sean climbed to his feet and held the knife to be ready. If he was lucky he'd get one good shot in.

The zombie swung at Sean. He was having trouble coordinating his limbs. It was his strength that made him dangerous. If Sean could just manage to duck past him, maybe he'd have a chance.

"Billy!"

Sean jumped and turned to look at the voice shouting practically in his ear and lost the upper hand. Billy grabbed the wrist holding the knife, and then turned and pulled Sean against his chest. Sean fought to keep possession of the knife but was no match against the zombie's superior strength.

Winifred shouted orders as she hovered above the sidewalk outside the cemetery on her broom. "Billy! Listen to me! Kill him if you must, just bring me those young girls. I want to steal the life out of them, PERSONALLY!"

Seans eyes widened and he struggled harder, but the zombie pinned both of his hands with his left arm. The knife in Billy's right hand came closer and closer to Sean's face.

"And put some wiggle in it you putrid, festering bag of bones!"

Suddenl, Billy put the blade up against the stitches on his lips. One by one he cut through the bindings as Winifred harangued him.

"Don't dawdle! Come along now! Kill him…do it now!"

Billy's mouth popped open with a wheeze and his jaw creaked and snapped. Ancient moths flew out of an unexpected escape hatch. Sean's eyes watered and he coughed at the stench.

Billy shouts up at the witches, "Wench!"

Winifred looks surprised.

" Trollop! You buck tooth, mouth rind, firefly from Hell!"

While Winifred shrieks in outrage, noticing now Billy was not on her side, Sean had to grin, but cringe again when Billy breathed upon him again, "I've waited centuries to say that."

"Say what you want, just don't breath on me." Sean begged.

Winifred snaps, "Billy! I killed you once. I shall kill you again you maggotly mouth peasant. Hang on to your head!"

She and her sisters fly off.

Not knowing what they are up to, Billy and Sean get going as fast as they can to the little hill where his friends and girlfriend went running. When they meet up with them, Emma looks ecstatic since being so scared when Jay said Sean got held back. He never explained why, but suddenly the zombie was behind Sean and she shrieked and Manny grabbed a big branch to hit him with. Billy even yelped.

"He's a good zombie! He's on our side." Sean assured, and chuckled a bit, pulling Emma into his arms.

((*))

 **Author note: End of this chapter. More reviews please for more chapters.**


	11. Had To Wait 300 Years For a Virgin

Emma and Sean surveyed the territory. They were by Billy's dug up grave, Manny going around it, pouring salt in a protective circle. Jay was keeping a lookout with Billy, but humorously, both kept giving another the suspicious eye.

The trees overhead would impede the witches' flight but aside from ducking behind large headstones there weren't many places to take cover.

What concerned Sean was that Emma was clearly Winifred's target and there was no good place to hide her. Sean toed the soft, brown dirt of Butcherson's grave thoughtfully. If the witches couldn't step foot _on_ hallowed ground they certainly couldn't go _in_ it. But Emma could.

"You've got to take cover, Em." Sean stated.

Emma looked down into the empty grave with a frown. She was never one to hide.

"It's not so bad," Billy the zombie added helpfully.

"Just until the sun comes up, Emma" Sean almost had to beg her, entangling her fingers with his. ''Which is soon. No time at all."

"'kay." Emma huffed but agreed and put her hands on Sean's shoulder who lept her up easily and helped her down into the grave. She looked up at him, almost a little sadly and his gut tore up. He had to look away and cleared his throat.

"You'll be save down there." he said.

Satisfied that Emma was hidden away, Sean knelt by a bagand opened the bag of supplies. He handed a container of salt to Jay who had just kissed Manny sweetly too and put her beside Emma down under.

Sean then took out a baseball bat for himself and took a few warm-up swings. Binx perched on the top of Billy's headstone and they all looked to the sky. Billy even flinched when he heard the witches laughter from a far.

"Here they come!" Binx cried. "Billy, guard the girls! Sean and Jay, spread out!"

Sean was so well trained that he never questioned following orders from a talking cat. Moving to an area that was slightly clearer gave him more room to work, although it would also give the witches greater access. Sean didn't care if they all came at him; as long at they were focused on him they weren't focused on the girls.

With an angry growl, Winifred zeroed in on Sean. "For the last time, prepare to meet thy doom!"

Sean took a swing with the bat, but the witch easily evaded it.

"I've had enough of you," she snarled.

"Oh sister, not nearly enough as I've had of you," Sean retorted. He swung again but this time Winifred caught the bat in a surprisingly strong grip. She pulled the bat out of his grasp and tossed it aside. Then she leaned forward and came at him on her broom determined to run him down.

Sean sprinted away from the area where Emma was stationed but he wasn't fast enough to evade Winifred on her broom. She managed to grab the back of his sweatshirt and pull him off of his feet until she lost her grip on his shirt and he fell to the ground by Billy. The wind was knocked right out of him

Sean forced himself to breathe and climb back to his feet, but he knew he was moving too slowly. By the time he turned around Jay had run out of salt and was having trouble dodging Sarah's aerial attacks.

"Why couldn't you of brought TWO bats?!" yelled Jay.

Winifred had circled around and was focused on taunting Billy. Without warning she dove toward him, but at the last second she pulled her broom up sharply and cleanly knocked his head right off of his neck.

Emma peaked her head out and yelled in alarm as Billy fell to his knees searching for his missing head. Sean headed back toward the grave and yelled at Emma to leave it alone because he knew that Billy would be fine for a while without his head. But since the zombie was fighting on their side, Emma felt compelled to help him and got out.

Who said a girl couldn't fight too? She wouldn't stay in there helplessly, watching the love of her life in a deadly duel.

It was like a nightmare. Sean could see Emma pull herself out of Billy's grave to retrieve the zombie's head from where it landed after rolling away. He tried to yell for Emmato get back inside the circle, but his lungs had no power. Emma was so focused on getting the head back to Billy that she wasn't watching the sky. He placed the lost head in the zombie's hands and stood up to head back toward the grave. That's when Winifred swooped in and claimed her prize.

"Sean!" Emma cried in alarm.

"EMMMA!" He scrambled over fallen logs and broken headstones, but all that was there upon his arrival was Billy's empty grave.

Winifred swung around in a lazy circle. "Say bye-bye, lover!" She halted the broom's flight about 25 feet up in the air. Emma's balance was precarious, though Winifred was careful to hold on to her precious cargo.

"All right you little brat." From within a pocket of her voluminous robe Winifred pulled out a vial of the noxious green potion she had spent the night trying to brew. Emma gave up a valuable handhold on the broom in order to clamp her hand over her mouth.

Winifred pulled the stopper out of the vial with her teeth and struggled to pull Emma's hand free of her mouth. "Drink it! Drink it you vile teenager!"

"Hang on, Emma!" Binx shouted. Nimbly, Binx climbed a nearby tree leaping from branch to branch until he matched the height of Winifred's broom.

Watching Emma and the witch struggle at that height made Sean worried and nauseous. Suddenly Binx leapt on Winifred's back from behind. Clawing and scratching he added to the mid-air fight. Winifred lost hold of the potion. Sean scrambled to catch it. With an angry yell, Winifred reached over her shoulder, dislodged Binx and threw him down to the ground.

"Give me that vial!" Winifred demanded.

"Put him down, or I'll smash it!" Sean yelled in return, holding it up like a hostage.

Winifred locked a hand around Emma's little throat and pushed her off-balance on the broom. "Smash it, and she dies!"

"NOO!" Manny yelled in the grave, her eyes widened in horror for her best friend.

"Give it to her man!" Jay begged Sean

Everything was suspended for a horrible, endless moment. There was no safety for Emma either way – smashing the vial or giving it back would both result in her death – so Sean really had no other options.

Locking eyes with Winifred, Sean brought the potion to his lips and swallowed it in one gulp. "Sean! No!" Emma whimpered and yelled.

Sean never looked away from the witch, his eyes holding so much fury. "Now you have no choice. You have to take me."

Winifred brought the broom down to ground level slowly, perhaps frightened about spooking Sean if anything happened to Emma; she didn't have enough time to chase him down. She hovered close enough to speak to Sean but still leave Emma's legs dangling without touching the ground.

"What a fool to give up thy life for a girl."

Sean's gaze shifted to Emma's worried, frightened face. She was all big eyes and denial; it was all happening too fast for her to comprehend. Sean wished he had the time to explain that it was really okay; that he was doing exactly what he needed to do. A tear ran down Emma's cheek- But Winifred grew impatient with the reward so close at hand. Unceremoniously she gave Emma a shove. Sean couldn't help but watch the fall, making sure she landed okay. He didn't worry that Winifred had grabbed him. Emma fell the last few feet to the ground and Sean was relieved when Billy caught her.

Winifred then grabbed Sean's shirt with both hands, not needing anything other than innate magic to remain seated on her broom, and swiftly rose into the air.

Emma was in motion beneath them immediately, calling "Sean!" but they were already out of reach. Jay, Binx and Billy gathered around Ema, but there was nothing they could do but watch, Manny even cried and sat on the floor in the grave.

Sean though had no intention of allowing that bitch of a witch to suck the life out of his body without putting up a hell of a fight. Winifred pulled him closer and leaned in as though to kiss him; instead she breathed in deeply and he could feel a weakness spread throughout his body. With his left hand holding onto the broom he used his right hand to grab the witch's chin and push it away. She was surprised by the resistance and lost her grip on him.

He felt himself slipping and made the mistake of looking down. It was a hell of a long way to fall. Panic gave him power and he grasped the broom's handle with both hands. Winifred leaned forward again and grabbed him with both hands. Even the small gulps of his energy that Winifred was able to take were draining Sean tremendously. He managed to give her another shove and was surprisingly able to throw her far off balance. She pin-wheeled her arms in order to keep her seat while she called out in alarm to her sisters, "Hallowed ground! Hallowed ground! Sisters!"

Winifred regained her stability and leaned forward once again. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" she threatened.

Sean was unable to do much more than hang on and try to wiggle around making it harder for Winifred to get a good grip on him. There was screaming from the other sisters and noise on the ground, but Sean couldn't see what the others were doing to cause the commotion. Then, out of nowhere, the other Sanderson sisters whizzed by in uncontrolled flight. Winifred sat up, distracted and Sean managed to shake the broom so hard that they both fell off.

It was probably lucky that Sean fell through a tree and had some branches to break his fall, but it sure didn't feel lucky on the way down. He landed on his back on a relatively soft patch of dirt and counted himself fortunate that he didn't land on a headstone. It seemed like getting the wind knocked out of him was a running theme for the night.

He struggled to get to his feet, but the best he could manage was to wave his hands weakly in front of his face. His hands, like the rest of him, were glowing softly. It was weird to be able to see his life-force on the outside; he distantly wondered how long it would last.

A sound to his left got Sean's attention. He was abruptly reminded that he was not the only one to fall from the witch's broom.

With a menacing growl Winifred pounced like an angry panther. Sean tried to roll away from her but he was too weak to get very far. Winifred, fueled by anger and the energy she had stolen from Sean, had no trouble picking him up off of the ground and holding him aloft. Eagerly she sucked the life-force from his body. Sean struggled in her grasp, but knew he didn't have the strength to pull away.

Abruptly, Winifred blinked and looked down. sean looked down as well. It looked like there was steam rising from Winifred's boots. She shifted her weight and looked down again. The steam was growing thicker. Then over Winifred's shoulder, just brushing the crest of an eastern hill, Sean could see the arc of the sun peeking above the horizon. It was the most beautiful thing Sean had ever seen; after Emma Nelson that is ofcourse.

"Hallowed ground…hallowed ground…" Winifred muttered.

Sean looked down again and saw that Winifred's boots and legs had begun to turn to stone. Rapidly as the steam rose from the ground it transformed the witch's body from flesh to rock. Frantically Sean pulled against Winifred's hold. He was suddenly overtaken by the terrifying thought that if he didn't break free before the transformation was finished, he would be turned to stone as well.

Sean watched in horror as the transformation progressed. He had no leverage and was too weak to pull himself free. Suddenly, there was an arm around his waist. Emma yanked him backwards with all of her might and the two of them fell to the ground – flesh and bone, not stone.

Above them, Sarah and Mary were airborne. But as the light of the true dawn touched them they exploded into dust. Emma took one look at the statue of Winifred and then threw herself at Dean. She curled herself around Sean's shoulders and head while covering his own with his arms. Winifred's explosion was more gravel and less dust than her sisters, but Sean didn't mind listening to every last bit of rock hit the earth.

When Emma considered the coast to be clear she pulled away from Sean. Sean lay on his back, looked at the morning sky and took a deep breath. Emma hovered nervously to his left.

"Sean? You okay?"

Sean rolled until he was facing Emma, and smirked softly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You saved my life," She whispered.

Sean smiled tiredly. "Well, you're not just _a_ girl to me."

Emma reached out tentatively and rested her hand on Sean's chest. "Thanks." she whispered and then leaned down, kissing him softly and longingly.

They kissed until breathless and Emma bit her lip, pullling away and Sean caught his breath before smirking again and then pulling himself to his feet, then her.

Beyond them, Jay helped pull Manny up and out of the grave and into his arms. Then, Manny went looking for Binx. It didn't take them long to find the body of the cat lying broken where Winifred had thrown him.

"Oh no…" Mannys breath was punched out of her gut. "He's not…he can't…"

Hearing the small cry, Sean and Emma came over to see what was going on. Emma knelt and gently stroked the cat's silky head with tears in her eyes. "He's gone."

"But the spell…" Manny pleaded.

"It must've been broken when the witches were destroyed." Jay explained.

Sean bowed his head in grief. Emma even let a tear drop and Manny snuffled.

"Don't grieve for me, guys." they all turned to look at the familiar voice coming from a new source. The transparent form of the boy walking toward them wore the clothing of an early American colonist. "The witches are dead. My soul is finally free!"

Emma stood and joined Sean in front of the ghost. Binx took them all in with his gaze. "You freed me." He looked at them all and touched his right hand to his heart. "Thank you."

Then Thackery grinned sardonically. "Thanks for lighting the candle Sean."

He smirked a bit, turning his head to his girl friend who also giggled at him but couldn't stop her tears until Thackery whipped her tear away, "Hey." he said, "I'll always be with you."

"Hey now," Sean joked, pulling Emma closer to him.

With Thackery not a cat now, but a grown young man, Sean was even more jealous. He chuckled though at Thackerys laugh and how he held his hands up innocently. Emma just reminded him of his sister, Emily.

Speaking of..

"Thackery! Thackery Binx!" Another ghostly figure appeared darting among the trees of the cemetery.

Binx's face lit up. "It's Emily!"

Binx made his way to where Emily waited near the cemetery gates. She reached up her small hand to take his and demanded in a way only a little sister can, "Thackery Binx! What took thee so long?"

"I had to wait 300 years for a virgin to light a candle…" he explained as they faded away walking into the rising sun.

Emma took a deep breath. It was a great relief to know that Binx was at rest. With Sean's arm again around her shoulders, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Lets go home." he said to her.

"Thank god." Jay exhaled from behind.

"Yes please!" Manny also threw in.

They laughed, and went their way home. Emma had a lot of explaining to do and it wasn't something you could wave away with a wand and some hocus-pocus. She was done with that sort of stuff in her life anyways.

"guess we never have to worry about Sean lighting any more virgin candles anymore." Jay joked.

"He couldn't even if he tried." teased Emma and they all laughed.

THE END.

 **Author note: I'm finishing all my stories hopefully this week, if anybody wants to adopt my stories (I'm also under the name of UrHarmony), you may have them! But you have to ask first. I'm retiring.**


End file.
